Way Back Into Love
by sakuratrc
Summary: Un concurso para escoger una nueva canción para el grupo rock-pop más famosos del momento, un chico decepcionado del amor y una chica con el corazón roto, juntos compondrán no solo una canción sino el Camino de Regreso al Amor AU SasuSaku CAP 9 UP! y FIN
1. Ice Man

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE  
**

**Capitulo 1. ICE MAN**

_GRAN CONCURSO_

_A todos aquellos grandes compositores desconocidos los invitamos a entregar su propuesta para entrar en el concurso que la disquera KONOHA RECORDS y el gran grupo de pop-rock "SHARINGAN" organizan, solo tienes que traer la letra de una canción escrita por ti, junto con tus datos a la dirección de las oficinas. ¿Qué esperas?, el o la ganadora, recibirá un premio en efectivo, la grabación de su canción y boletos para el primer concierto de "SHARINGAN" en la ciudad de Tokyo. Pero apresúrense, ya que solo se aceptaran las cartas entregadas el día de mañana._

Eso era lo que decían miles de folletos distribuidos en todas las tiendas de discos, radio y televisión, el grupo número uno del momento buscaba una nueva propuesta de música para incluir en su nuevo disco rindiendo honores a sus seguidores. El grupo formado por cuatro guapos jóvenes de entre los 24 y 25 años, era la sensación para todas las jovencitas de Japón y uno que otro chico que los admiraba. Tenía de voz principal y guitarrista a Uchiha Sasuke, moreno, cabello negro azulado, ojos negros como una noche sin luna, pero en extremo serio, que hasta costaba creer que le gustara estar en el medio; en el bajo estaba Uzumaki Naruto, rubio, piel bronceada y ojos sumamente expresivos azules, era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, tan diferentes como el día y la noche; Inuzuka Kiba en la batería, castaño, de ojos del mismo color y un chico muy animado y tan o más fiestero que su amigo rubio; y para terminar en el teclado el más joven de todos Sabaku no Gaara, pelirrojo, estatura media y con unos ojos de un verde agua muy hermosos, un chico un tanto serio pero que disfrutaba enormemente tocar en un lugar abarrotado.

El día llego, frente a las oficinas de la disquera se veía una enorme fila sin fin, de personas que querían entregar sus composiciones con las esperanzas de que la suya fuera la afortunada.

- Esto se está poniendo problemático, mira cuantas cosas han llegado –se quejaba un castaño de coleta.

- Pues quéjate con el idiota de Kakashi que fue el de la idea –el ojinegro del grupo veía hastiado los cientos de cartas que llegaron a la disquera.

- Lo bueno que solo dieron un día para que las entregaran –un rubio aventaba un bonche de cartas sobre su cabeza desperdigándolas por todo el suelo– sino ya nos hubieran sepultado con tanta mensajería.

- Deja de desordenarlas usuratonkachi –el pelinegro le dio un zape al rubio.

- Porque me pegas y me insultas teme –el chico se sobaba la zona afectada.

- Porque…

- Basta niños, si siguen peleando los dejare sin recreo –entro un peligris con un costal, el cual al soltarlo en el suelo dejo escapar su contenido, más sobres.

A los chicos en el lugar les corrió una gotita en la nuca.

- ¿Que nunca dejaran de llegar? –suspiro derrotado un castaño peinado hacia arriba.

- Kakashi-san, necesitamos gente que nos ayude a separar las cosas que no sirven –hablo tranquilamente un pelirrojo.

- Si lo sé, y ya tengo todo listo –el manager del grupo hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios, cubiertos por un cubre bocas.

- Pero no puede ser cualquiera, necesitamos gente especializada –expreso el castaño del grupo mirando al de coleta– Shikamaru.

- Contratamos a los mejores –contesto el mencionado– Eso sí tendrán que hacer una segunda revisión y descartar las que a ustedes no les gusten.

Todos de cierto modo asintieron con desgano a la orden del encargado de publicidad del grupo. El ojinegro se levanto con las manos en sus bolsillos ante la mirada dudosa de sus compañeros.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –pregunto el peligris.

- A descansar un rato –ni siquiera lo miro, salió tranquilamente del lugar.

El rubio lo miro cabizbajo, su mejor amigo no era el mismo desde hace un par de meses, decidido se levanto y fue en busca del moreno, sabía dónde iba a descansar, subió al techo del gran edificio y lo encontró, recargado en la orilla de la azotea con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Ella no lo vale Sasuke.

- Hmp –el ojinegro sonrió de medio lado un tanto nostálgico– ¿Vienes a darme consejos Naruto? Porque si es así no…

- Calma, no te desquites conmigo teme, yo solo vengo a invitarte a una fiesta para que despejes tu mente.

- No estoy de humor dobe.

- Sera una fiesta privada, solo los amigos de la banda y unas cuantas bebidas con que olvidar las penas –levanto las cejas incitando al moreno a aceptar.

- Paso –se enderezo y camino rumbo a la entrada al edificio– Me voy a mi casa, empezare a revisar las cartas que llegaron.

- No seas aburrido teme –lo alcanzo para tomarlo del brazo y mirarlo con ojitos de suplica.

- No me convencerás con esa cara de idiota que pones dobe –se zafo violentamente del agarre y siguió su camino.

- Que malo eres teme… –pero el moreno no escucho nada porque ya no estaba a la vista.

El moreno fue a la oficina donde guardaban las cartas tomo un gran bonche y lo metió a su mochila, tal vez le ayudaría a olvidar su mala fortuna.

Si Uchiha Sasuke tenía todo lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad quisieran, dinero, fama, era muy atractivo, tenía cuantas chicas quisiera a sus pies, pero, si había un pero, a Sasuke la única mujer que le había interesado en mucho tiempo lo traiciono con uno de sus amigos.

**=-=-=-=FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

Antes de alcanzar la fama, Sasuke conoció a una chica maravillosa, pelirroja, alta, tenía buen humor y con gafas, que la hacían ver extremadamente sensual. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, la fortuna le sonreía, no podía pedir más, tenía a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba, su grupo encabezaba las listas de popularidad, su primer disco se agoto en los primeros días que salió a la venta. Su esfuerzo había dado frutos y lo compartía con una mujer maravillosa ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero la cosa se esfumo más rápido de lo que jamás imagino. Un día después de un gran concierto con lleno total, se apresuro para llegar a su casa y darle una gran sorpresa a su novia, estaba decidido le entregaría esa misma noche el anillo de compromiso que había comprado días atrás, claro después de una tierna petición de matrimonio. Abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con la pelirroja, la sala y el comedor estaba en penumbras; pensó que la chica a esas horas estaría descansando en su cama. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras, sin encender la luz, pero unos ruidos provenientes de la recamara principal lo alarmaron. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación quedando estupefacto.

- Karin –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pelinegro.

Su novia, SU AMADA novia se encontraba compartiendo SU cama con otro chico, un joven de tez blanca, cabello ligeramente azulado y ojos violetas.

- Sasuke, yo…

- Vete –su mirada se vio cubierta por el flequillo que caía en su rostro.

- Por favor, no es lo que piensas.

- Hn –formo una sonrisa irónica– pues no se qué más puede ser Karin, creo que es más que claro que me has estado engañando.

Mientras el chico albino buscaba su ropa dispersa por todo el suelo, bajo la furiosa mirada de Sasuke, que parecía lanzar fuego.

- ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Siempre estas rodeado de chicas, la fama, las giras –intentaba defenderse, alegando frente del moreno envuelta con solo la sabana– ¿Cómo se que me fuiste fiel?

- Jamás quisiste ir conmigo, nunca te hice a un lado y siempre fui respetuoso de nuestra relación –para no descargar su ira contra la pelirroja se dirigió a su armario y saco una mochila, metió ropa sin siquiera ver lo que metía– Puedes quedarte, enviare a alguien por mis cosas.

- Sí, claro ahora yo soy la mala –el moreno ya no oía los alegatos de la pelirroja, simplemente se retiro del lugar antes de rendirse ante sus instintos asesinos – Sasuke, Sasuke –gritaba furiosa la chica.

**=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

Se encerró varios días en su nuevo departamento, a pesar de las miles de protestas de sus amigos. Estuvo revisando muchas cartas, las separaba entre "pasables" y "no sirven", no había intermedios. Cuando se cansaba de leer, encendía su computadora portátil y revisaba sus mails personales, que solo provenían de su familia y amigos cercanos, nadie más.

De repente un aire hizo que las cartas del concurso, que aun no revisaba, se dispersaran en el suelo, su vista capto una en particular que en su vuelo llego hasta debajo de su cama. Suspiro cansado y se dispuso a recoger todo, se hinco a un lado de la cama y saco un sobre blanco, lo miro extrañado. Todas las cartas que les llegaron venían en sobres muy "llamativos", unos eran impresos, otros eran diseños originales de los autores y otros eran en verdad "exóticos". Pero este, era sencillo, blanco sin ningún adorno, solo tenía una poca escritura:

_**Autora: Broken Heart  
Tema: Way Back Into Love  
Mail: broken . heart (a) Tokyo . com**_

Abrió el sobre y saco una pequeña hoja, rosa con un dulce aroma que lo lleno, con pequeños pétalos de cerezo adornando la esquina inferior. Leyó atentamente la composición y parecía describir lo que sentía.

Lo pensó varios minutos mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, no estaba seguro pero después de unos kilómetros recorridos en el mismo lugar se decidió. Abrió nuevamente su portátil y abrió el mensajero instantáneo (messenger!!!), introdujo el mail que venía en el sobre y espero que la dueña de la cuenta lo aceptara para iniciar una conversación; tardo largo tiempo, suspiro rendido y cerro la maquina. Tal vez mañana tendría más suerte, además que tenía que hablar con el grupo para avisarles que había encontrado algo que le gustaba, y decir eso era poco.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano para ir a la disquera y discutir el asunto con sus amigos, llevo la composición con él para mostrárselas.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que sea esta canción, Sasuke? –pregunto un tanto dudoso el

- Pero es muy… –Kiba alzo una ceja desubicado– dulce y tierna.

- Esto es en verdad muy bueno –Gaara intervino en la discusión después de un buen rato de estar releyendo la copia de la carta que les proporciono el moreno.

- Si no les parece sigan buscando entre las demás cartas –se dio media vuelta y estando en la puerta Kakashi lo detuvo.

- Sasuke tiene razón, necesitamos incluir un tema de este tipo en el disco.

- Pues entonces ya no hay más que discutir, ttebayo, este será la composición ganadora –decía muy sonriente el rubio.

- Hay que contactar a la autora –Shikamaru reviso la hoja para buscar los datos de la chica pero no encontró nada – Pero aquí no están sus datos.

- Que problemático, como que no trae datos.

- Yo me encargo de localizarla y… de la música –dijo Sasuke sin darles oportunidad de hablar.

- Como su majestad desee –se burlo Kiba ante la prepotencia de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo vas a localizarla teme?

- En el sobre venían escritos los datos para contactarla –corto secamente el moreno.

- Entonces ya no tenemos que revisar más ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo miro dudoso a Kakashi.

- Ya pueden dejarlas –todos suspiraron agotados, habían pasado días leyendo y leyendo, algo nada usual entre Naruto y Kiba, que lo único que leían eran las tiras cómicas en el periódico– Pero jamás dije que podían descansar –todos agacharon la cabeza rendidos– tenemos que terminar los arreglos del disco.

- Suerte –levanto la mano en forma de despedida el ojinegro.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas teme? –rápidamente se interpuso en la puerta impidiendo el paso de Sasuke– No oíste que tenemos trabajo.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, yo ya hice mi parte, además tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dijo estampándole una copia de la carta ganadora en la cara, tirando al suelo a un furioso rubio.

- ¡Ah, no de esta no te libras… –trato de detenerlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

- Déjalo, mira que es la primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en algo.

- Mmm –sonrió alegremente el rubio– tienes razón.

Sasuke se fue a una pequeña oficia, saco su portátil de la mochila, se instalo y abrió la sesión de su Messenger:

_**Usuario: ice . man  
Contraseña: ************_

Observo como los muñequitos verdes y blancos danzaban en la pantalla, espero encontrar a "broken . heart" conectarse; su sorpresa fue inmensa al verla en línea y que había aceptado su invitación.

_**Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Hola… jeje… disculpa… **__**¿Quién eres? ^^'**_

Sasuke formo una media sonrisa de lado, no sabía porque pero la canción había tocado su corazón de una manera que jamás imagino.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Si lo sé, debería terminar Mi regreso y continuar Sálvame, pero esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante dos días y no puedo sacármela, así que decidí escribirla y publicarla. Tranquilos no será una historia larga, solo 3 capitulitos cortititos, se los juro!!! A más tardar mañana tendrán la continuación de Sálvame y pues el epilogo de Mi regreso tendrá que esperar. Les mando un montón de saludos, besos y abrazos.

Además tengo que admitir que quien engañaría a Sasuke-kun con Suigetsu, digo el tipo no me cae mal, pero por kami Sasuke es un DIOS!!! Esa chica estaría en verdad mal de la cabeza.

Dejen RR, please T-T


	2. Broken Heart

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS" Y LA HISTORIA ESTA LIGERAMENTE BASADA EN ELLA.**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 2. BROKEN HEART**

Ni siquiera leyó el folleto que le dieron al cruzar la calle, por instinto lo doblo y lo guardo entre las hojas del periódico que llevaba en su mano. Su cabeza le dolía y el sol en todo su esplendor no ayudaba mucho.

- _Kami, ¿por qué a mí? Es que me odias tanto_ –reclamaba mentalmente una chica por el agobiante sol, mientras entraba a un edificio con el nombre sobre la puerta "Fashion News", no le gustaba la idea de trabajar en un lugar así, pero no podía darse el lujo de no intentarlo– Buenos días –saludo con una forzada sonrisa– Vengo por el puesto de corrector de estilo.

- Oh, si –la recepcionista busco en una agenda –Usted es… Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?

- Si, mucho gusto –confirmo la chica.

La recepcionista le echo un vistazo rápidamente, mientras marcaba y esperaba que le contestaran, de verdad que era una chica extraña, cabello rosa ligeramente ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verde jade extrañamente muy vivaces y una piel de envidia, lisa y se veía sumamente suave – _En verdad exótica_ –paso por la cabeza de la mujer –Buenas días Iruka-san, llego una de las solicitantes para el puesto de corrector de estilo– se quedo callada un momento que a la pelirrosa se le hizo eterno– Entiendo, disculpe la interrupción –colgó el teléfono con una mueca que no le gusta a la chica frente a ella– Lo siento, el puesto fue ocupado ayer.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo, gracias –volvió a sonreír falsamente– que tenga un buen día.

Salió del edificio y suspiro derrotada, llevaba todo la mañana y lo que llevaba de la tarde, sin contar que ya tenía semanas, buscando un empleo de medio tiempo, en este momento aceptaría cualquier cosa. Cansada de caminar, viajar en transporte y correr de un lado para el otro regreso a su casa; un pequeño apartamento en los dormitorios de la universidad que compartía con una amiga.

- Hinata, ya llegue… –grito al llegar a su casa, provocando que una pequeña cabeza pelinegra y ojos de un extraño color perla saliera de una habitación.

- ¿Cómo te fue Sakura-chan? –pregunto muy alegre la morena.

Otro suspiro más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había dado ese mismo día, la alegría de su amiga se derrumbo al ver el semblante cansado de la pelirrosa– Nada bien –tomo el pequeño periódico con el que se ayudaba a buscar empleo y lo aventó contra la pared– Estoy harta, ¿hasta cuando me seguirá esta mala racha?

Hinata fue a recoger un papel que cayó de entre las hojas del diario, lo leyó atentamente– Creo que aquí está la solución –le mostro el papel, el cual Sakura tomo.

_GRAN CONCURSO_

_A todos aquellos grandes compositores desconocidos los invitamos a entregar su propuesta para entrar en el concurso que la disquera KONOHA RECORDS y el gran grupo de pop-rock "SHARINGAN" organizan, solo tienes que traer la letra de una canción escrita por ti, junto con tus datos a la dirección de las oficinas. ¿Qué esperas?, el o la ganadora, recibirá un premio en efectivo, la grabación de su canción y boletos para el primer concierto de "SHARINGAN" en la ciudad de Tokyo. Pero apresúrense, ya que solo se aceptaran las propuestas entregadas el día XX de Noviembre._

- Ay, Hinata de verdad crees que puedo ganar un concurso así, YO –recalco la última palabra irónica– para lo único que tengo talento es para que me vean la cara de idiota.

- No seas pesimista, además no pierdes nada y mira dice que darán un premio en efectivo –comento muy emocionada.

- Voy a pensarlo.

- No hay nada que pensar, no quiero recordártelo pero –jugó con sus dedos nerviosa– te hace falta el dinero.

Lo que decía su amiga era cierto, la cuenta que sus padres habían hecho para sus estudios estaba casi en ceros y no se sentía bien pidiéndoles más, además que sabía que en un arrebato loco su padre sería capaz de hipotecar su casa para que ella terminara la universidad.

- Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada Hinata.

La ojiperla se lanzo efusivamente contra su amiga y la aplasto en un abrazo afectuoso.

Habiendo cenado con Hinata, se dispuso a irse a dormir, pero algo rondaba su mente, la mala suerte que la venía persiguiendo no la dejaba dormir.

- Si no fuera por ese bastardo…

**=-=-=-= FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

Estaba Sakura en la cafetería de la universidad con su computadora portátil, se veía sumamente concentrada leyendo algo.

- Hola amor –un hombre de cabellos grises y gafas abrazo a la pelirrosa por la espalda.

- Kabuto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Solo quería ver cómo le iba a mi florecita favorita.

- Ya tengo terminado el ensayo, ¿podrías leerlo para que me des tu opinión?

- Claro, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti –jalo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la chica. Tardo varios minutos, para finalmente formar una gran sonrisa– Te quedo perfecto cerecita.

- Jejeje, lo sé, llevo meses preparándolo y ahora solo estoy corrigiendo los posibles errores de escritura y gramática.

- ¿Se lo has mostrado a alguien más? –ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza– ¿Cuándo piensas entregarlo?

- Pues la fecha límite de entrega es en una semana, así que voy a entregarlo un día antes de la fecha marcada.

- Oye que te parece si hoy vamos a cenar y luego… –beso sensualmente el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura rio nerviosa– Lo siento, amor, pero hoy quede de salir con Ino y Hinata.

- Mmm –puso una cara de tristeza fingida.

Sonrió divertida ante el puchero de su novio– Te prometo que te compensare mañana, ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien, ¡pero no te portes muy mal eh! –advirtió levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

- Claro que no, yo solo tengo ojos para ti –deposito un tierno beso en los labios del chico– Me voy porque ya me queda poco tiempo para arreglarme, nos vemos –metió su computadora portátil en la mochila y salió corriendo del lugar.

Después de la noche de fiesta con sus amigas, Sakura y Hinata regresaron a su departamento, encontrándolo todo hecho un reguero.

- Sakura-chan, creo que nos robaron.

- Espera Hinata, llamemos a la policía del campus.

Cuando los oficiales llegaron, les pidieron que revisaran lo que les hacía falta y Sakura sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

- Mi computadora no está –revolvió más las cosas en su habitación buscando el aparato.

- ¿Está segura que estaba aquí?

- Claro que si, la deje dentro de mi mochila cuando llegue de la universidad.

Pasaron los días y Sakura se lamentaba ya que no pudo entregar el ensayo en el que estuvo trabajando tanto tiempo, y algo que se le hizo muy raro, su novio no la busco y parecía estar evitándola. Finalmente se puso en contacto con ella alegando que ya no quería nada y que prefería no volver a verla, su corazón estaba devastado. Cuando publicaron el ensayo ganador en una revista de literatura muy importante la pelirrosa se dio cuenta porque Kabuto no quiso volver a verla, el muy desgraciado entrego su trabajo como autoría propia; ahora todo cuadraba, él había sido el que entro a su casa y robo la computadora con el trabajo. Todo su mundo se vino abajo, ella esperaba ganar el concurso para seguir pagando sus estudios, pero ahora no tenía como comprobar que el trabajo era suyo y el muy desgraciado negó todo cuando ella le fue a reclamar.

**=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

- Es mejor no pensar en eso –tomo el folleto del concurso y lo leyó con cuidado.

¿Quién era ese grupo? Ah, sí claro Hinata escuchaba su música todo el tiempo y tenía posters pegados por todo su cuarto. Pero había estado tan ocupada con la universidad, su novio, el ensayo, –rio irónica ante lo pensado– y sobre todo buscando trabajo, que no había tenido tiempo de volverse loca con los nuevos ídolos del momento. No sabía mucho de ellos, solo que cantaban pop y sobre todo rock, que eran cuatro o cinco integrantes; y que Hinata estaba locamente enamorada de un rubio de ojos azules, ¿o eran verdes?

Suspiro por ultimo y se puso a revisar algunos poemas y cositas que escribía en sus pocos ratos libres. Reviso el resto de la noche y entrada la madrugada, sentía que los parpados le pesaban y no pudo más que rendirse ante el cansancio y el sueño.

Estando tan apresurada en encontrar trabajo, que Sakura olvido completamente lo del concurso, así que como buena amiga, Hinata, se encargo de buscar entre los apuntes de la pelirrosa algo que fuera adecuado para grabar una canción; y siendo gran conocedora del grupo pues escogió una que le encantaría oír en voz de alguno de ellos.

Por fin encontró una que había leído tiempo después de que su amiga viera el fraude de novio que tenía, la copio en el procesador de texto, la imprimió en una hoja rosa con adornos de pétalos de cerezo y para finalizar roció un poco del perfume de la pelirrosa– Listo –Tomo un sobre blanco, nada llamativo, si la escogían era por su sencillez y no por extravagancia.

Estaba segura de que Sakura tenía grandes probabilidades de ganar; su amiga tenía mucho talento, aunque ella se negara a reconocerlo, era fuerte de carácter, aunque ya no se mostrara tan alegre como antes, seguía siendo una persona encantadora.

El día de la entrega de propuesta llego y Hinata no fue a la universidad para asegurarse de entregar la canción de la pelirrosa, aunque lo estaba haciendo sin su consentimiento. Estuvo formada durante cinco horas para poder entregar el sobre y con la esperanza de ver a alguno de los integrantes del grupo, pero solo pudo hacer lo primero.

El tiempo siguió su curso, un día Sakura encendió su computadora e inicio sesión en el Messenger, algo que no era muy común llamo su atención, el pequeño aviso que salto del mensajero la sorprendió:

Aviso:  
ice . man (a) tokyo . com te invita a unirse a su lista de amigos.  
Permitir que este contacto vea cuando está conectado:  
Aceptar Rechazar

La pelirrosa lo pensó, lo medito y tras hacer unas cuantas cosas, por fin acepto, tal vez era uno de sus compañeros de clase a quien le había proporcionado su e-mail; cosa que era lo más probable ya que ella jamás le daba su cuenta a nadie que no fuera de su total confianza o tuviera que trabajar con aquella persona.

Pasaron varios minutos y la ojijade olvido por completo lo de la invitación, pero el pequeño aviso que anunciaba que alguien iniciaba sesión capto su atención:

_Ice . man  
acaba de iniciar sesión_

Inmediatamente, Sakura inicio una ventana de conversación para aclarar las cosas y salir de la duda:

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Hola… jeje… disculpa… __¿Quién eres? ^^'_

Espero unos momentos a que le respondiera.

_Ice Man dice:  
Soy de la disquera Konoha Records, para avisarte que tu canción fue escogida como la ganadora_

Sakura no sabía de lo que le hablaba la persona con la que chateaba.

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
No se dé que estás hablando_

_Ice Man dice:  
No eres quien trajo una canción para el concurso titulada "Way Back Into Love"_

La ojijade parpadeaba incontables veces, luego su mente se ilumino. Se levanto torpemente de su escritorio, tropezando con la silla y casi cayendo al suelo corrió en dirección al cuarto de su amiga.

- ¡Hinata! –grito en la puerta del otro cuarto– Si no abres en un segundo voy a…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?

- Me puedes decir porque alguien de una disquera quiere hablar conmigo respecto a una canción que mande para un concurso –hablo arrastrando las palabras de una manera amenazadora.

- Es que –la pelinegra estaba sumamente nerviosa, por no decir que atemorizada, sabia de lo que la pelirrosa era capaz de hacer en un arrebato de ira– Cálmate primero ¿sí? –puso su mejor rostro amigable y tierno para evitar una muerte segura– Como pensé que lo del concurso se te había olvidado, pues… busque entre tus cosas algo que fuera bonito y recordé una canción que escribiste hace tiempo –jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos– y lo mande.

Sakura suspiro derrotada, no podía enojarse con su amiga que solo quería ayudarla– Bueno entonces como tú eres parte de esto, compartiremos el premio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues de que más boba, en el Messenger tengo a uno de los trabajadores de la disquera esa y me aviso que mi letra fue la ganadora.

Un grito de alegría retumbo en todo el campus universitario y una pelirrosa yacía en el suelo aplastada por un efusivo abrazo de una pelinegra– Lo sabía, lo sabía, tienes un gran futuro como letrista y sabía que ganarías el concurso.

- Pero si no fuera por ti no lo hubiera logrado y por eso digo que compartiremos el premio.

- Eso no puedo aceptarlo Sakura-chan –se levanto dejando sentar a la pelirrosa aun en el suelo– Tu necesitas el dinero y yo…

- Por lo menos me dejaras pagar la próxima vez que salgamos de fiesta.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- Bien, ahora voy a responder a la persona que me contacto.

- Te mandaron un e-mail –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy hablando con el por Messenger.

- Entonces que haces aquí, ve y contéstale –levanto a la ojijade de un jalón y la empujo rumbo a su cuarto – Luego me cuentas como te fue.

- Sí, claro.

Sakura vio a su amiga salir saltando de alegría de su cuarto.

_Ice Man dice:  
Sigues ahí?  
Hey, no tengo todo el día  
Espero verte otro momento cuando estés menos ocupada ¬¬_

Eran los mensajes que el hombre había dejado, pero aun seguía en línea, y digo hombre por el Nick en su correo.

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Lo siento, ^^' es que tenía unos asuntos que aclarar  
antes de darte mi total atención, ahora si  
podrías explicarme, como fue que gane?_

_._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Continuara *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Gracias por leerme, una vez más ū.ū, si dirán que está loca en vez de continuar lo que no ha terminado, empieza nuevos proyectos y solita se contradice porque dijo que no sacaría nada nuevo hasta terminar lo que tiene pendiente, pero ya ven, creo que son los nervios por estar a punto de entrar a mi último semestre, tal vez, de la carrera y eso me llena de pensamientos que no me dejan dormir y para poder conciliar el sueño pues me pongo a pensar en buenas cosas que escribir.

Bueno sin más rodeos que dar aquí mis agradecimientos a TODOS los que me siguen y dejan RR ¬¬:

**setsuna17  
**(gracias como siempre)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(gracias por seguirme, y que bueno que te guste T-T)

**Lilu the little witch  
**(si la verdad Karin es una mensa, pero se sentía solita)

**Catalunaa  
**(claro, a mí también me encanto la peli, es una de mis favoritas, y mira que no soy de ver películas románticas ¬¬, yo soy más de violencia, sangre y acción, muajajaja)

O por lo menos me indican que siguen la historia:

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**Anya Lupin**

* * *

**Si te gusto deja RR, ¿sí?**


	3. Conociéndonos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 3. Conociéndonos**

_Ice Man dice:  
Sigues ahí?  
Hey, no tengo todo el día  
Espero verte otro momento cuando estés menos ocupada ¬¬_

Eran los mensajes que el hombre había dejado, pero aun seguía en línea, y digo hombre por el Nick en su correo.

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Lo siento, ^^' es que tenía unos asuntos que aclarar  
antes de darte mi total atención, ahora si  
podrías explicarme, como fue que gane?_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0._

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Entonces me decías que mi propuesta gano_

_Ice Man dice:  
Si, tienes q venir a la disquera a recoger el premio_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
Y como se q esto no es una broma? ¬¬_

_Ice Man dice:  
__Porq no lo es_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
mmm_

_Ice Man dice:  
__mmm q? _

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero para mantener la compostura comenzó a masajearse las sienes para calmar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
esta bien, cuando y como?_

_Ice Man dice:  
__Mañana a cualquier hora_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
no mañana no puedo_

_Ice Man dice:  
__viernes por la tarde_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
mejor_

_Ice Man dice:  
__a nombre de quien?_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
nombre? __(a).(a)_

_Ice Man dice:  
__TU nombre, por si no lo recuerdas solo pusiste un sobrenombre en la canción ¬¬ _

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
eso hice? __Lo siento ^^' Sakura, Haruno Sakura._

- Así que se llama Sakura-chan –la voz a sus espaldas lo asusto – me alegra que estés de nuevo en el juego.

- Deja de decir idioteces dobe.

- Oi, no me digas tan feo –Naruto puso cara de fingida tristeza (T-T)– yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi casi hermano –miro la pantalla de la notebook– contéstale.

- Hmp –miro seriamente al rubio, pero él no pareció entender la indirecta– ¿A qué hora te vas?

- Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo –de un empujon quito la silla de su amigo del frente del escritorio.

_Ice Man dice:  
__Sasuke _(escribió teme, pero lo borro)_ Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto_

- ¿Qué crees que haces dobe? –de un golpe quito a su amigo pero fue muy tarde ya había dado enter en la ventana de la conversación.

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore" dice:  
un placer Uchiha-san  
entonces paso el viernes  
nos vemos bye_

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore"  
se encuentra desconectado_

Rubio y moreno no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

- Teme… se fue… asi nada más… se fue.

- Hn –Sasuke no salía de su sorpresa.

- Esta chica no es normal.

- ¿Hn?

- Cualquiera hubiera "gritado" –recalco la palabra con sus dedos en forma de comillas– de saber que hablaba contigo –la carcajada del rubio lo saco de su estupor– Seguramente no tiene ni idea de quién eres tú.

Su risa se escucho por todo el edificio atrayendo a los demás integrantes del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? –llego muy excitado Kika, a el le encantaban las bromas y la risotada del rubio le indicaba que algo muy graciosos había pasado.

- Nada –contesto entre dientes Sasuke.

- Pues no creo que sea NADA, para que Naruto ría así –señalo al rubio en el suelo – debe ser ALGO –dedujo el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo aun riendo y tomándose el estomago.

- Ya cálmate Naruto –Shikamaru le dio una ligera patada (¬¬)– y cuéntanos que paso.

- Si –contesto limpiándose las lágrimas que le quedaban en sus ojitos azules– Solo espérame tantito –trato de controlar su risa, inhalo hondo y se levanto del suelo– La chica que gano el concurso no conoce a Sasuke-teme.

Naruto volvió a reir, los demás solo se quedaron pasmados; a Sasuke le empezaba a salir una vena sobre la sien acompañada de un tic en el ojo, la risa del rubio empezaba a cansarle.

- ¿Entonces porque entro al concurso si no los conoce? –el castaño de coleta rompió el silencio.

- Seguramente es un malentendido –señalo Gaara.

- No entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto –Sasuke cerró su notebook y la guardo en la mochila, dispuesto a retirarse pero Kakashi lo impidió.

- ¿Le dijiste que tenía que venir por la constancia del premio?

- Tsk, ¿me crees estúpido como el dobe?

- Oi –a Naruto le iba a reclamar pero Sasuke hablo antes.

- Me dijo que vendría el viernes por la tarde.

- Sasuke… ¿y la fiesta de la disquera se te olvido?

- _Que idiota soy_ –pensó el moreno.

- No hay problema, le enviamos un correo, la invitamos a la fiesta y así podemos conocerla mejor –dijo Kiba dibujando una sonrisa pervertida.

A todos pareció agradarles la idea, menos al pelinegro que frunció el ceño ante, según él, semejante idiotez.

- ¿Cuál es el mail de Sakura-chan teme? Yo le envió la invitación –el ojiazul rápidamente se ofreció de voluntario.

Sasuke miraba con una ceja levantada al rubio que estaba ya listo con papel y pluma y una enorme sonrisa para apuntar el dato.

- Hmp, no te preocupes yo me encargo de enviárselo –paso de largo a Kakashi sin importarle la mirada risueña que le echaba.

- _Desde cuando tan cooperativo Sasuke_ –pensaba divertido el peligris– Bueno continuemos con los arreglos, este show ya se acabo.

Y así el resto del grupo "Sharingan" regreso a su trabajo, menos el pelinegro que se marcho a su apartamento aun sin poder creer que la chica ganadora del concurso MÁS PUBLICITADO, del grupo MÁS FAMOSO, no supiera quién era Uchiha Sasuke, el chico MÁS DESEADO por las mujeres de todas las edades (Sencillito el hombre ¬¬).

- Tsk, Haruno Sakura –no se podía sacar el nombre de la chica– Sakura…

Llego a su apartamento después de conducir por una hora sin rumbo fijo. Se acomodo con su notebook en el sillón con un vaso de whiskey, la encendió, inicio sesión esperando volver a encontrar a la tal Haruno Sakura.

Estuvo checando mails, envió la invitación, vagabundeo por la red perdiendo el tiempo. Se levanto ya cansado de no hacer nada y se preparo algo rápido para saciar el hambre. Un emparedado de jamón fue lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Sakura-chan cuéntame que te dijeron –la pelinegra entro al cuarto de su amiga, pero no estaba, vio la notebook de Sakura aun encendida, iba a mover el mouse cuando…

- Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato Hinata –la voz en tonos lúgubres y la mirada centelleante de la ojijade la paralizo.

- Solo quería preguntarte sobre el concurso –rio nerviosa la ojiperla quitando lentamente la mano del mouse.

- Me dijeron que fuera el viernes por la tarde a recogerlo –la pelirrosa cambio totalmente de actitud.

- _Ésta seguro es bipolar_ –pensaba Hinata, pero al procesar lo dicho sus ojitos miraron grandes y brillantes a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué me miras asi? –levanto una ceja ante la extrañada mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No le veo el caso, solo voy a recoger unos papeles.

- Por favor –suplico, la ojijade iba a oponerse – por favor.

Sakura suspiro rendida, con esa cara de perrito triste no le podía negar nada a su amiga– Esta bien, después de todo no habría ganado si tu no la enviabas.

- Si ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero? –Hinata se lanzo en un abrazo atrapando a la pelirrosa.

- No, aunque ya lo sabía –sonrió arrogante.

Un aviso en la pantalla de su notebook llamo su atención:

_Br0k3n H3(a)rt "Never trust in love, no anymore":  
TIENES UN NUEVO MENSAJE_

Sakura se deshizo del abrazo y abrió el correo que la invitaba a la fiesta de la disquera donde le harían la entrega del premio.

- Te invitaron a una fiesta –grito a todo pulmón Hinata, dejando un poco sorda a Sakura– Los debiste dejar muy impresionados.

- Pero no quiero ir a una fiesta.

- Oh vamos hace mucho que no salimos a divertimos juntas, además es una gran oportunidad para poder conocerlos en persona.

- ¿Conocerlos? ¿A quién? –preguntaba confusa la pelirrosa.

- Olvídalo ¿tienes que ponerte? –Hinata parecía estallar de alegría.

- Si –camino a su armario y lo abrió, dejando ver su ropa– tengo mucha ropa.

La morena se acerco y suspiro fuerte– Sakura… no vas a una clase, ni a buscar trabajo, necesitas algo más ¡sexy!

- Hinata por si no lo recuerdas, no tengo dinero para desperdiciar comprando un vestido nuevo.

- Pero si acabas de ganar un concurso, eso merece una celebración y que mejor que yendo de compras.

- No tienes remedio –cerro su notebook y salió del pequeño apartamento siendo arrastrada por una eufórica pelinegra.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O

VIERNES

En uno de los clubes más famosos entre la juventud de Tokyo, "Akatsuki", se celebrara la fiesta de Konoha Records.

- Esto es grandioso, dattebayo –gritaba en medio de música ensordecedora para que su amigo lo escuchara.

- Hn.

- ¿Qué sucede teme? –le extendió un vaso con contenido desconocido.

- ¿Has sabido algo de la chica?

Naruto lo miro de reojo tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en sus labios– Estas muy interesado, ¿no?

- No sé de que hablas, esta cosa que estas bebiendo ya te fundió el cerebro.

- Vamos Sasuke, estos últimos días has estado… raro –el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada – Es por la canción ¿no es cierto? En verdad te llego al corazón.

- No es lo que piensas.

- Si claro… se me olvida que ahora eres el señor cubo-de-hielo-nadie-me-importa-Sasuke.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

En la entrada del lugar había una multitud de fans ansiosos que esperaban poder entrar para ver a sus ídolos.

- No debimos venir, esto es una locura –la pelirrosa miraba atónita la masa de gente frente a ella, mientras Hinata brincaba como conejo buscando algo.

- Claro que no, ven –tomo la mano de Sakura y la arrastro hasta llegar a unos metros de la puerta del local entre empujones y pisotones se planto frente al gorila de seguridad – Somos invitadas especiales –aclaro Hinata.

- Si y yo soy el príncipe de Asturias.

La ojiperla hizo un mohín– Dame la invitación –le hablo a la pelirrosa, que saco un papel de su bolso y se lo extendió– Mire –dijo estampándole el papel en la cara.

- Nombre –reviso la hoja y luego su lista de invitados.

- Haruno Sakura –contesto rápidamente y orgullosa la morena.

- Adelante –abrió la cadena dejándolas pasar bajo gritos y protestas de los demás presentes.

Ya dentro del lugar a Hinata le salieron estrellitas en los ojos, había oído que el lugar era buen, pero esa descripción se quedaba corta, y era mejor si tenía la oportunidad de conocer a los integrantes de "Sharingan".

- Disculpa ¿Haruno Sakura? –les hablo una voz, al darse vuelta se toparon con una rubia de coletas y ojos verde agua, que miraba a la morena.

Iba a corregir la confusión de identidad, pero la pelirrosa le dio un codazo– Sí soy yo.

- Mucho gusto soy Sabaku no Temari, asistente de publicidad –hizo una ligera reverencia – Acompáñenme por favor.

- Si claro –jalo a Sakura para hablarle al oído – ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras tú?

- Porque quiero sondear el asunto primero, además tu eres mejor para las relaciones publicas –le mostro una gran sonrisa.

Fueron llevadas a una pequeña oficina lejos del alboroto. Al entrar Sakura miro todo a su alrededor y trago duro.

- Esperen aquí, el manager y el publicista vendrán en un momento –se iba a retirar pero antes recordó algo– Si se les ofrece algo solo pídanlo –dijo cortésmente la rubia.

- Si gracias –respondieron al unisonó.

- Sakura esto es un sueño ¿tú crees que conoceremos a "Sharingan"?

- Pues a lo mejor, pero…

- Buenas noches –un peligris interrumpió su conversación – Señoritas – Soy Hatake Kakashi, manager del grupo y el es Nara Shikamaru –señalo al castaño a su lado.

- Buenas –alzo la mano el chico.

- Buenas noches –nuevamente contestaron al unisono – Mucho gusto.

- Bien ¿Quién es Haruno Sakura? –alterno miradas entre la pelinegra y la pelirrosa.

- Ella –señalo rápidamente la ojijade, Hinata abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

- Entonces hablemos de negocios –tomo la palabra Kakashi.

- Kakashi, Shikamaru no van a creer esto –entre gritos y como un torbellino entro el rubio del grupo.

- Naruto estamos hablando de cosas serias, ¿puedes dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? –se tapo la cara con la mano– eres tan problemático.

- Je, lo siento –vio al par de chicas que estaban con su manager y unos ojos perla lo atraparon– Buenas.

- Buenas noches –contesto embobada la pelinegra.

- Dobe –llego momentos después el pelinegro.

Kakashi vio como Naruto no quitaba los ojos de la pelinegra – Oh, bueno aprovechemos que ustedes dos están aquí. Ella es Haruno Sakura y su amiga…

- Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata –se presento la pelirrosa– mucho gusto.

- Uchiha Sasuke –levanto la mano el moreno.

- Uzumaki Naruto –dijo con una gran sonrisa a ambas chicas.

- Sigamos con los negocios.

- Si –trato de no tartamudear Hinata, pero el hecho de compartir el mismo aire que su ídolo no se lo hacía fácil.

Hablaron del premio en efectio que sería depositado en una cuenta de Sakura, en cuanto hicieran los arreglos, de las ganancias que tendría en cuanto el disco saliera a la venta, bla bla bla bla.

Sasuke mantenía su vista fija en "Sakura" llevaba días imaginando como sería, pero al verla no se sintió atraído. El imaginaba a la ganadora de una manera distinta, no pelinegra y de ojos extrañamente color perla. Pero la que rayaba en lo extravagante era su amiga, ¿pelo rosa? Quien se pintaba el pelo de ese color, por no podía ser natural ¿o sí? Aunque hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos jade. Pasaba su vista de vez en cuando a la pelirrosa que parecía poner mucha atención a la plática, un poco raro ya que ella no era la interesada, pero también la veía un tanto nerviosa.

Cerro por un momento sus negros orbes y la ausencia de sonido llamo su atención, al abrirlos tuvo la imagen de la pelirrosa levantada y un poco sudorosa, lo que le extraño ya que en la oficina no hacía calor gracias al aire acondicionado.

- Disculpen hay algún lugar abierto, es que… necesito un poco de aire.

- Ven –Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la saco de la pequeña habitación, guiándola hasta la azotea del edificio.

Sakura aspiro hondo y dejo salir el aire mientras se recargaba con los antebrazos en la orilla del edificio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias –le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, capaz de derretir hasta el más grande glaciar de la tierra.

- ¿Estas enferma?

- No, gracias a kami no, solo que no resisto estar en lugares pequeños durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eres claustrofóbica? –Sasuke le miro con una ceja levantada.

- Je, que estúpido ¿no? –bajo su mirada para ver la multitud que ansiaba ver a sus ídolos.

- Hmp –la pelirrosa tomo eso como una respuesta ¿positiva?– ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Haruno?

- Desde que entramos a la universidad, vivimos en el mismo apartamento; es una gran chica me ha apoyado mucho y la considero como a una hermana.

- _Irónico_ –pensó, ya que pudo notar que su "casi hermano" Naruto, se había fijado en la pelinegra– ¿Qué estudias?

Pensó en lo que respondería, ya que ella era "Hinata"– Administración de Empresas.

- Interesante…

- Je, si, lo sé, pero como tengo futuras responsabilidades.

- Espera, ¿eres de los Hyuuga, los grandes empresarios?

- _Kami, que no me salga con que los conoce _–rio nerviosa la pelirrosa– Si, de esos mismos.

- Jamás imagine que tuvieron entre sus filas una chica con un color de cabello tan extravagante.

- Oye, mi cabello no es extravagante –dijo jalando uno de sus mechones para mostrárselo– solo un poco exótico.

Ambos rieron por el poco inteligente comentario, kami ese chico parecía un dios, cabellos negros rebeldes que bajo la luna tenían cierto reflejo azulado, ojos como dos pozos negros sin fondo; pero lo que la cautivo fue esa sonrisa que la hizo estremecer por dentro.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Tu eres el vocalista de la banda no?

- Hn, pero también he escrito algunas de las letras y solo de vez en cuando me ocupo de la música, ya que para eso tenemos a Gaara –la pelirrosa lo miro confundida– ¿el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos?

- Oh, sí claro –hizo memoria del curso intensivo que le dio Hinata durante los días anteriores a la fiesta– Y Naruto-san ¿no escribe?

- ¿Te soy sincero? –pregunto con una ceja en alto a lo que ella contesto con una sonrisa y asintió– es mi mejor amigo –se mordió la lengua por decir eso a una desconocida, y lo peor era que no sabía porque lo hacía– pero en verdad lo prefiero en el bajo, porque como letrista o compositor es un asco.

Eso arranco una gran sonrisa de los labios de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo empezó todo? Digo es que por lo que he podido ver, tu y Naruto son tan…

- ¿Opuestos?

- Si, de verdad, son como la noche y el día.

- Pues él y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia, crecimos juntos y empezamos a tocar cuando estábamos en secundaria; donde conocimos a Kiba y a Gaara, que es cuñado del vago de Shikamaru–tomo un respiro y miro al cielo, buscando la razón de porque se habían juntado– el nos presento con Kakashi quien aposto todo por nuestro triunfo, y henos aquí, tal como él lo predijo.

- ¡Wuau! De verdad que han tenido suerte.

- No creo en la suerte –frunció ligeramente el ceño– hemos trabajado muy duro para estar donde estamos, Gaara es un gran compositor, podría decir que un genio, Naruto es demasiado hiperactivo y alegre para mi gusto, y Kiba, bueno el es el.

- Y claro, también estás tú, que por lo que me cuentas escribes las letras; eso debe ser difícil.

- Pues tu amiga lo hace ver fácil.

- No te creas, le toma mucho tiempo terminarlas; ocupa sobre todo las noches, cuando no puede dormir se pone a escribir.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo de ella, personal?

- Claro –asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué escribió esa canción?

- Mmm, creo que se baso un poco en mi mala fortuna.

- ¿Te lastimaron?

- Físicamente, no, pero me abrieron los ojos, soy muy confiada –rio irónica, a Sasuke no tenía mucho de conocerlo y ya le platicaba de su vida– y eso me ha traído problemas.

El moreno se sintió mal por tocar temas tan sensibles para la chica siendo que apenas se conocieron, así que cambio el tema olímpicamente– ¿Te gusta la música?

- Si, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de disfrutarla ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no has dejado de mover el pie al ritmo de la música.

- Lo siento, es un mal hábito.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? –con la mirada la invito a volver a entrar al edificio– Siempre y cuando no te desmayes en medio de la pista.

- Eres un tonto –le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo– sufro de claustrofobia no de miedo a la gente.

- Entonces vamos –abrió la puerta y espero a que la pelirrosa entrara y bajaron juntos para disfrutar un rato de diversión.

Sasuke se sentía extrañado, ya que había sentido una conexión con Haruno Sakura, pero ahora que conversaba parecía congeniar más con Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura por su parte se sentía mal al estar mintiéndole al moreno, pero consideraba que su amiga era mejor para manejar los negocios que ella y mientras no hubiera problemas seguirían el juego, al fin solo serían un par de días ¿no?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Quiero decirles algo, esta historia está basada en la película "Music and Lyrics" pero no mucho solo me guio más o menos por los eventos que sucedieron pero no es para nada igual. Está llena de ooc porque así me gusta, jajaja, y aunque al principio había dicho que solo serían 3 capítulos muajajaja, no pude dejarla tan corta; así que tendrán que aguantarme todavía otro ratito más con este fic. Los que me siguen con los demás fics, pues se podrán dar cuenta que ya termine el que les debía, SIIIII por fin pude acabar Mi regreso, ya actualice Sálvame y ahora le tocaba a este ¿Voy a continuar con los dos que estoy publicando? Si claro que si, hasta el final!!!

Gracias por sus lindísimos RR:

**setsuna17  
**(siempre estás ahí para leer mis locuras, gracias)

**DanielitaXx  
**(te prometo no tardar mucho entre actualizaciones, los que me conocen ya saben que a menos que tenga exceso de trabajo en la escuela es cuando los paro, pero trato de hacerlo 1 vez por semana o en cuanto tenga el capitulo terminado)

**Laucgd  
**(gracias, si esos dos fueron muy malos con Sasukito y Sakurita, pero les dejaron el camino libre XD)

**Cris0408  
**(gracias, por tu apoyo)

**saku18  
**(gracias en verdad, porq cuando m dejan RR como el tuyo, sé que no soy tan mala escribiendo, jeje ^^', )

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(pues espero que ya no estés malita, y con la escuela a echarle ganas, yo también ya regrese, pero no te preocupes no dejo d escribir, a veces hasta en clase me inspiro)

**Pame  
**(gracias, y q t pareció bueno el primer encuentro no? Espero no decepcionarte con la continuación)

**_sakura-san_  
**(tan pronto como pude, no fue antes porq hacían falta detallitos)

**Josselyndel  
**(muchas gracias, n.n d verdad te agradezco tu RR, jijiji, espero este capi t haya gustado)

**Milkka  
**(grax, d verdad me hacen muy contenta el saber q mi trabajo les gusta, y te aviso q intentare actualizar 1 vez por semana)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(si Sakurita es muy explosiva diría yo ¬¬, y Hinata me gusta más alegre y "aventada" jajaja)

Por agregarla como favorita:

**Karen'sasusaku**

**love-sasusaku4ever**


	4. Creando Música

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 4. ****Creando Música**

El grupo para conocer un poco más a la autora tuvieron varios encuentros más, donde nunca faltaba "Hinata", la pelirrosa amiga inseparable de "Sakura".

- ¿Sakura no quieres supervisar la composición de la música? –pregunto Gaara.

- No, gracias –rio nerviosa la pelinegra, que no sabía nada de música, que no fuera escucharla– eso mejor se lo dejo a ustedes.

- Ahora solo falta firmar los papeles.

- ¿Papeles? ¿Cuáles papeles? –tartamudeo la ojiperla.

- Tenemos que hacer constar por escrito que se hizo la transferencia de dinero a tu cuenta, que "trabajaste" de cierto modo para la disquera, el acuerdo de las ganancias –enumeraba diferentes temas Kakashi.

- Ah, esos papeles, mmm –pensó algo para salir del asunto, ella no podía firmar sino se darían cuenta que ella no era Sakura– ¿pueden prestármelos para que el primo de Hinata los revise?

- Claro, pero… ¿no estarás desconfiando de nosotros? ¿o sí? –señalo nuevamente Kakashi con una sonrisa encantadora.

- No, pero mis padres siempre me han dicho que no firme nada si no lo revisa mi abogado –rio fingidamente divertida la pelinegra haciendo reír a todos menos a la verdadera Sakura que suspiraba tranquilizada.

- Esta bien, no hay problema puedes llevártelos y traerlos cuando puedas.

- Gracias.

Las chicas salieron acompañadas de Naruto y Sasuke, que iban platicando amenamente con Hinata y Sakura, respectivamente.

- Hinata… –la pelirrosa detuvo su andar al sentir un ligero apretón en su brazo– quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a comer –cuestiono Sasuke serio.

- Me encantaría –sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- Solo… ¿tú y yo? –el moreno asintió provocando un sonrojo en la ojijade– a donde tú quieras.

- Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca, a los chicos y a mí nos gusta ir porque mantienen a raya a las fans

- Claro, por mi está bien.

- Naruto –interrumpió la conversación del rubio con "Sakura"– nos vemos luego.

- Se divierten, pero no se porten mal ¡eh! –les sonrió con picardía a lo que Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y la pelirrosa se sonrojo nuevamente.

- Usuratonkachi… –murmuro Sasuke despidiéndose con una mano en alto.

- Sasuke-kun –llamo dudosa la pelirrosa, en los días que llevaban conociéndose ella solía usar el sufijo san, pero él le pidió que solo lo llamara por su nombre de pila sin sufijos, especificó. El nombrado giro su rostro indicándole que tenía su atención– creo que debemos correr –una gotita resbalo por su nuca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –la ojijade giro levemente su rostro indicándole que una docena de chicas corrían en dirección a ellos– Demonios –inconscientemente tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Después de un par de minutos lograron refugiarse en el restaurante al que planearon ir a comer. Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y cansados.

Repentinamente Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke estaba tratando de controlar su respiración– ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Es que… hubieras visto… tu cara de pánico –decía entre risas ante la mirada de reproche del moreno pero que después esbozo una sonrisa.

- No te resultaría tan chistoso si fuera a ti a quien corretearan.

- Lo siento tienes razón –paro de reír ante la cara seria de Sasuke– prometo no volverme a reír de tus problemas –levanto la mano en forma de juramento; algo que le pareció bastante infantil pero gracioso al moreno.

- Buenas tardes Uchiha-san, ¿la mesa de siempre? –el capitán de meseros se acerco a los jóvenes.

- Si por favor –Sasuke cambio a un semblante un poco más serio, le cedió el paso a la pelirrosa y siguieron al capitán.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa, el hombre abrió la silla y ayudo a la ojijade a sentarse, les ofreció la carta– Volveré en un momento –y se retiro.

- ¡Wuau!, aquí hay cosas que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar –anuncio Sakura y por el semblante que mostraba Sasuke volvió a sonreír divertido.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Jejeje, sí creo que será mejor si tú me recomiendas algo.

- ¿Qué te gusta comer pollo, carne, pescado?

- Creo que pollo estaría bien.

Sasuke levanto la mano llamando a un mesero que tomo su orden, en lo que esperaban sus alimentos les sirvieron las bebidas.

La pelirrosa miraba la servilleta en sus piernas porque no sabía cómo romper el silencio que para ella era incomodo, hasta que una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza– ¿Solo te dedicas a la música o terminaste alguna carrera?

- Por ahora solo me dedico a la música, pero si, termine una carrera de administración de empresas.

- Pero no se te ve cara de empresario.

- Si lo sé, solo la termine para que mi padre me dejara de molestar –su rostro se mostro un tanto triste pero molesto a la vez.

- Lo lamento –murmuro apenada.

- ¿Hn?

- Lamento tocar temas que te son difíciles –pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el mesero llego con los alimentos– Gracias.

- Con permiso –el mesero hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro.

Comieron en silencio, la pelirrosa se sentía mal, por lo que pudo ver al moreno no le gustaba tocar el tema de la familia.

- Mi padre tiene una empresa muy grande –Sasuke trato de relajar el ambiente entre ambos, ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas– y él quería que sus hijos estuvieran preparados para que en algún momento heredaran la presidencia –la ojijade lo miraba con mucha atención– pero yo no estoy interesado en los negocios, para mi es más importante la música, porque eso me hace sentir vivo.

La pelirrosa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa amarga, a su familia podría no sobrarle el dinero pero definitivamente eran felices– Creo que hiciste bien.

- ¿Qué hice bien?

- Seguir tu sueño –Sakura puso sus manos sobre sus piernas– es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, porque si hubieras hecho lo que le te decían estarías amargado.

- ¿Más amargado de lo que estoy?

- ¿Pero qué dices? –la pelirrosa alzo una ceja y rio sinceramente– No estás para nada amargado a menos de que no me muestres como eres en realidad.

- Háblame de ti –evito responder el moreno.

- Mmm, está bien… –tomo un trago de su bebida y levanto el dedo en señal de que la esperara un momento, debía pensar rápidamente en la vida de la pelinegra sino quería que descubriera que había hecho pasar a su amiga por ella misma– Pues ya sabes como es mi padre, siempre ocupado en la oficina, mi primo le ayuda en varios de sus negocios y mi madre en casa con mi hermana menor, que es un verdadero fastidio –balbuceo venenosamente, ya que conocía a la más pequeña de los Hyuuga y le parecía una piedra en el hígado por la forma en que trataba a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Que últimamente no los he visto.

Siguieron comiendo entre pequeñas intervenciones de ambos, comieron un postre, bueno Sakura porque Sasuke aclaro que odiaba lo dulce; pero algo que le agradaba al moreno era que la pelirrosa no parecía cohibirse en nada, era tan sencilla y tan abierta.

Les trajeron la cuenta y Sasuke pago, pero en vez de salir por la puerta delantera el capitán de meseros los saco por la puerta trasera, para evitar a los fotógrafos y a las fans. Caminaron rápidamente para regresar a la disquera, pero no entraron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –pregunto curioso Sasuke.

- No, ya termine todos mis trabajos pendientes.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi apartamento? –solicito el ojinegro.

La ojijade lo miro con una ceja levantada y con una mirada sospechosa– ¿Escuche bien?

- Tsk, no es lo que tú crees –dijo fastidiado sacando algo negro de su bolsillo, lo apretó y el bip de una alarma de auto sonó.

- Ah, bueno entonces… –puso un dedo en su mentón y puso cara dubitativa.

- Deja de jugar –bufo impaciente el pelinegro.

- Uy que genio, ya vi que si tienes un lado amargo.

- Súbete –ordeno entre fingiendo estar ofendido pero con una diminuta sonrisa.

En el camino al apartamento de Sasuke, la pelirrosa se la pasó jugando con el estéreo brincando de estación en estación buscando algo que le gustara, pero no había nada, según ella, agradable que escuchar.

- ¿Tienes novia Sasuke-kun?

- No –respondió tajante.

- _Trágame tierra, que tino tengo para tocar temas difíciles para él _–Sakura decidió mejor quedarse callada y mirar por la ventana los edificios pasar.

- ¿Y tú? –pregunto escondiendo su interés Sasuke.

- ¿Hn? –respondió sin entender la pregunta, hasta que proceso la información– ¿Qué si tengo novio? –el moreno asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del camino– Tampoco, creo que el amor es un lujo para mí.

- ¿Y tu amiga es la letrista? –sonrió irónico el ojinegro– ¿Y se puede saber por qué lo dices?

- Por nada y por mucho –la pelirrosa fijo su mirada en la ventana nuevamente, no quería llorar frente a alguien que apenas conocía.

- Aquí es –la voz ronca de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Increíble –ante la ojijade se levantaba un edificio muy moderno y que se veía vivir en el costaba una fortuna, pero todo se volvió oscuro al entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo– ¿En serio vives aquí?

- Si, es el único lugar que pude encontrar donde nadie me molestara.

- Yo jamás podría pagar algo así.

- Pero si la fortuna Hyuuga da para algo así o mejor.

- Jejeje, tienes razón –rio nerviosa la pelirrosa, había olvidado que era "Hyuuga Hinata", tal vez era hora de buscar el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas.

Bajaron del auto y subieron a un elevador que los condujo hasta el penthouse del moreno, era un lugar con una bella vista de la ciudad de Tokyo, la cual se podía apreciar por los ventanales de piso a techo que abarcaban desde el comedor hasta la sala.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? –pregunto mostrándole una bebida desde la barra que formaba una ventana conectando la cocina y el comedor.

- Claro –Sakura analizo un poco más el lugar, no había comedor, solo tenía un sillón, un televisor de plasma, un hermoso piano de cola que fascino a la pelirrosa, se acerco a él y lo acaricio con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera algo tan frágil que con solo un roce fuera a romperse.

- ¿Sabes tocar? –le alcanzo la cerveza y la pelirrosa la recibió gustosa.

- No, no tenía mucho tiempo libre para aprender.

- ¿Porque no me ayudas a escribir la música para la canción de Sakura?

- ¿Yo? –pregunto incrédula señalándose con un dedo a la altura de su pecho– Oh, no, no tengo ni la decima parte de tu talento para siquiera pensar en…

- No te menosprecies tanto.

- No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke-kun.

- Entonces solo dame tu opinión cuando te guste la melodía –quería pasar más tiempo con la pelirrosa, pero no quería parecer desesperado por su compañía.

- Está bien.

Al recibir la afirmativa abrió la tapa del piano y fue a buscar una copia de la letra de "Sakura", mientras la pelirrosa toco unas cuantas teclas, de verdad le gustaba el piano, se le hacía un instrumento elegante y romántico a la vez, lo miraba encantada; ella siempre quiso aprender a tocarlo pero la economía de su familia se lo impidió.

Sasuke miraba la sonrisa nostálgica de la ojijade, era una persona distinta, la mayoría de las chicas estarían como locas, se le arrojarían como si fuera un pedazo de carne en medio de una hambruna; pero "Hinata" era diferente, era sencilla, autentica, simplemente única. Única con su color de cabello rosa, sus hermosos ojos jades, sus finos labios con el corazón perfectamente marcado en la parte superior, su blanca piel; era un deleite para la vista. Pero su cabeza se negaba a creer lo que su corazón comenzaba a sospechar, esa chica empezaba a volverse algo especial en su vida.

- ¿Has leído la letra que escribió Sakura? –extendió un pedazo de papel a la chica.

- Si, en un par de ocasiones –tomo la hoja y vio lo que su amiga había mandado, ni ella lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar, algo lento para poder encontrar el ritmo de la canción, era una letra de amor, así que debería enfocarse al pop. Sakura lo miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, el moreno le parecía alguien enigmático, jamás sabía a ciencia cierta que pensaba o cómo reaccionaría ante lo que hacía. Su actitud misteriosa y su seriedad, le decían que era una persona que no permitía que fácilmente se acercaran a él, por lo que poco que sabía de su vida, podía darse cuenta que solo la música lo hacía feliz.

La ojijade escondió sus orbes, mientras disfrutaba de la melodía que creaban las hábiles manos del moreno sobre las teclas, aunque todavía no era nada definido sentía que la música cobraba vida.

Ante su primer muestra musical Sasuke se vio complacido al ver el rostro de la chica– ¿Te gusto?

- Si, mucho –se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el moreno la miraba insistentemente.

- Canta –ordeno secamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Que cantes para saber si le queda la melodía

- Ah, no eso si que no –negó fervientemente con la cabeza la pelirrosa.

- Si cantas muy mal, te juro que en ese momento no dudare y te diré que te calles –dijo tan fría y despectivamente que Sakura abrió su boca en una gran o.

- Menos lo hago –hizo el intento de levantarse pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

- No puedes ser TAN mala, tu voz tiene buen timbre y modulas bastante bien… a pesar de estar enojada –sonrió burlón ante su propio comentario.

La ojijade entrecerró la mirada e hizo un gesto de desagrado– Siempre eres tan…

- Esta bien, no insisto debes ser pésima para negarte tanto.

Ahora sí, Sakura se sintió gravemente ofendida– Pues para que lo sepas… no soy tan mala –hablo jugando sus dedos sobre las teclas tratando de justificarse.

- Hasta no ver no creer –sonrió triunfante el moreno– oh, perdón, hasta no oír no creer –a la pelirrosa le crecía una venita en su sien, su "amigo", si así podía llamar a alguien que la insultaba, la retaba y se burlaba en su propia cara, estaba jugando con fuego.

- Pues empieza a tocar, mientras yo leo la letra y te digo si queda o no.

Así Sasuke comenzó a tocar otra de las tantas posibilidades que había escrito para la canción, para la consideración de Sakura, quien mantenía su vista fija en la hoja de papel. El moreno la miro con insistencia, la pelirrosa parecía estar pensando en algo y movía la cabeza en un ritmo desconocido, luego negaba con la cabeza para volver a retomar el ritmo de la melodía que tocaba el ojinegro.

Se volvió a sentir observada, para darse cuenta que Sasuke ya no tocaba el piano y que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, nuevamente, al tratar de buscar una melodía más adecuada, porque la que había estado tocando le parecía demasiado lenta.

- Creo que se hace tarde –miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando, ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche– Sera mejor que me vaya –se levanto sobando sus manos contra su pantalón, tratando de buscar un poco de calma, el ambiente se había tornado extraño.

- Te llevo a tu casa –dijo imitándola y cerrando la tapa del piano.

- No es necesario, gracias.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si –aclaro con una sonrisa sincera– puedo tomar un taxi, no estamos muy lejos de los dormitorios de la universidad, además Sakura debe estar esperándome.

- Me hablaras cuando llegues a tu apartamento –fue una vez más una clara orden para la pelirrosa.

- No te preocupes, así lo hare –salieron del apartamento y la acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio donde paro un taxi.

- Hinata… –la voz sonó seria, algo que puso nerviosa a la ojijade– Te espero mañana por la tarde.

- ¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sakura ante el típico semblante tranquilo del chico, que parecía estar acostumbrándose a darle ordenes.

- Para seguir con la melodía –le abrió la puerta del vehículo y la ayudo a subir.

- No te lo prometo, luego a mi amiga se le da por hacer planes sin avisarme –no se sentía segura de ver nuevamente al moreno sin sentirse nerviosa ante sus profundos ojos negros, que empezaban a cautivarla.

- Hmp –dijo al cerrar la puerta del vehículo– Te espero mañana –fue lo último que oyó de los labios de Sasuke antes de que se diera vuelta y se despidiera estando de espaldas con una mano en alto.

- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

- Dormitorios de la universidad central, por favor –aviso al regresar de su ensoñamiento con el moreno.

.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Jojojo, aquí lo dejo cortito para que se piquen más. Mmm quiero agradecerles el seguirme es un placer leer sus RR, echándome porras y diciéndome cosas tan bonitas (O.O) de verdad eso me inspira y me llena de confianza para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Josselyndel  
**(si tienes razón las mentiras siempre SIEMPRE traen problemas y a Sakura le dará más de uno)

**DanielitaXx**

**Karen'sasusaku  
**(jijiji, el enojo será el menor de sus problemas)

**setsuna17**

**saku18  
**(tan rápido como mi malévola cabecita me lo permite)

**love-sasusaku4ever  
**(solo te dire algo, las mentiras son malas y las cosas se ponen feas cuando uno las descubre)

**brenda_sasusaku_rockstar  
**(q bueno q t gusto, pero q malo q t hayan hecho pasar un mal rato, pero asi es la vida y hay que reponerse)

**pame  
**(mmm tú crees q haya problemas graves???)

Por agregarla a su lista, gracias:

**ViirY**

**sakura26**

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M**

**laurita261**

* * *

**De verdad… quiero RR**


	5. Compaginando Letra y Música

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 5. Compaginando Letra y Música **

Habían pasado un par de semanas y el lanzamiento en el concierto cada día se acercaba más, Sakura seguía viéndose con Sasuke para ayudarlo con la melodía, más que nada para dar su opinión. Pero cada vez que se veían la pelirrosa parecía dudar más de su cercanía con él y las verdaderas intenciones que tenía Sasuke con ella. No quería caer nuevamente en un hoyo sin fondo, le resultaría muy difícil recuperarse de algo así.

- ¿Hoy no vas a salir Sakura-chan? –una cabellera negra se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto.

- No Hinata, tengo varios trabajos pendientes.

- Pero si es viernes, además quedaste de ir con Sasuke-san para seguir con la canción –Hinata entro y se sentó en la cama de la pelirrosa, con las piernas cruzadas en forma de loto (jaja, lo siento es que no supe cómo ponerlo).

- No creo que sea buena idea pasar tanto tiempo con él –giro en su silla para encarar a la ojiperla quien la miro confundida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que… creo que cada día… Sasuke-kun me resulta más y más –agacho la cabeza cubriendo su sonrojo con su melena rosa – irresistible.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la habitación para, unos segundos más tarde, ser reemplazado por una sonora carcajada proveniente de la mismísima Hinata, quien se revolvía en la cama de Sakura.

- Irresistible, jajaja –la pelinegra no podía controlar la risa que su amiga le provoco y con el ceño fruncido, mirada asesina y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sakura se acerco como una fiera a su cama.

- Baka –fue lo único que oyo Hinata antes de recibir el golpe con una almohada que la pelirrosa furiosa le dio a su "queridísima amiga"– ¿Por qué te ríes de mi?

- Es que… es que… –trato de hablar limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escapan de tanto reír, pero fue en vano al pronunciar nuevamente lo que dijo la pelirrosa– irresistible.

- Si no dejas de reírte de mí, te juro que será la última cosa que hagas en tu vida –pronuncio tan lúgubremente la, antes dulce, voz de Sakura, que Hinata corto su risa de golpe y trago duro ante el enojo de su amiga.

- Vale –se sentó nuevamente tomando una actitud lo más seria que pudo, para ocultar su nerviosismo– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura suspiro rendida y dejo caer todo su peso en la cama– Últimamente siento que Sasuke-kun solo atrasa la composición de la melodía para tener un pretexto para vernos.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Mira que ir casi todos los días al apartamento de un chico guapísimo como él no puede ser algo malo.

- No es eso, de verdad me halaga que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo –se tiro de espaldas con los brazos sobre su cabeza– pero me gustaría que me lo dijera de frente.

- ¡Oh! –Hinata la imito y reposo su cabeza en el estomago de la pelirrosa, viendo a la cara de Sakura por entre sus pechos– Pues díselo.

- Estas loca –grito alarmada, levantándose ligeramente y recargando su peso en los antebrazos– ¿Qué tal si solo es imaginación mía? Y si se lo digo y quedo en ridículo; y si él no quiere volver a verme y…

- Y si no se lo dices no sabrás lo que él piensa –Hinata imitaba el tono de inseguridad de la pelirrosa– y si no te arriesgas no ganas, ¿y si él te corresponde? ¿Qué puedes perder?

- No quiero arriesgarme Hinata, ya perdí mucho la ultima vez, no quiero volver a sufrir.

- Es que no te puedes negar ante lo evidente, por lo menos sientes un cariño especial por Sasuke-san.

- Si es cierto.

- Entonces invítalo a comer aquí.

- No, imagínate que lo vean llegar todo el alboroto que se armaría.

- Mmm –dijo pensativa la ojiperla, puso su dedo en su mentón y tomo esa actitud que tanto temía Sakura, donde sabía que algo muy loco empezaba a formarse en su cabeza – Ya se –una luz ilumino los ojos perla de la chica– porque no le haces de comer en su apartamento, cuando se cansen de batallar con la melodía, gentilmente te ofreces a hacer algo de cenar.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Oh, vamos –se recostó de panza y miro directo a los ojos verdes – Podrías tener una noche de diversión –menciono con tono pícaro y claro doble sentido la morena.

- ¿Qué dices Hinata? Si no soy una gata en celo que anda buscando con quien saciar sus apetitos sexuales.

- No te hagas la de la boca chiquita Sakura –le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo – si antes de andar con el imbécil de Kabuto, bien que te gustaba cazar en los bares cercanos a la universidad.

- Eso era antes –se levanto con una mueca de indignación y empujando a la pelinegra, que casi cae de la cama– Ahora soy más madura y me gustan las relaciones serias.

- ¿Y no me digas que no te gustaría estar entre los brazos de Sasuke-san?

- Esta bien, lo admito –se agarro los cabellos desesperada ante la insistencia de Hinata– lo admito, cada vez que lo veo me pregunto cómo será besar sus labios, recorrer ese escultural cuerpo con mis manos, embriagarme con su aroma y poder sentir sus… –pero se tapo la boca antes de darle una arma más a la loca Hyuuga.

Hinata volvió a ahogarse en su propia risa– Pues si quieres sentir sus, lo que quieras sentir de él, búscalo, diviértete un poco y luego ya verás que pasa, toma la vida un poco menos en seria amiga.

- Una cosa es tomarse la vida más alivianada y otra andar de zorra –se cruzo de brazos indignada ante las declaraciones de Hinata.

- Bueno entonces, ve diviértanse escribiendo canciones y luego te regresas al apartamento y te encierras a vivir como monja el resto de tu vida, ¿Qué dices?

- Con quien demonios te has estado juntando Hyuuga Hinata.

- Pues no estoy para contártelo, ni tú para saberlo pero… –formo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios – Uzumaki Naruto-kun –grito alegremente.

- No puedo creerlo, estas saliendo con el bajista.

- Si, es tan tierno, lindo, caballeroso, divertido y… y… siempre me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos.

- Estás loca –tomo la almohada y se la estampo en la cara nuevamente– Me voy a bañar.

- Entonces si piensas ir con Sasuke-kun –pronuncio burlona, pero la pelirrosa simplemente la ignoro.

Al ver sus intentos fallidos de hacer enojar a la ojijade, Hinata la siguió para tocar el tema por el que originalmente había buscado a su amiga– Oye Sakura –toco la puerta del baño y espero una señal para entrar.

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? –pregunto fastidiada, permitiendo el acceso al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke-san, que tu eres Sakura? –la pelinegra se sento tranquilamente sobre la tapa del inodoro.

La aludida golpeo su frente contra la baldosa del baño– No, la última vez que intente decírselo algo me interrumpió –volvió a golpear la pared– Hoy mismo se lo diré, aunque no creo que haya mucha diferencia.

- ¿Por qué?

- De todos modos nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre es un "hey", "tu", "rosita" y cuantos apodos te puedas imaginar –tomo su shampoo y comenzó a lavar su cabello.

- Me urge que le digas.

- ¿A qué se debe la urgencia? –enjuago su melena y se hecho un poco de acondicionador.

- Que me urge que Naruto-kun me llame por mi nombre y no por el tuyo –ahora la enojada era Hinata, que lo expreso cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero– no me gusta que me diga Sakura-chan en medio de los besos.

- Pero si es un nombre muy bonito, me gusta cómo se oye –mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo encontró momento de contraatacar.

- Ja, ahora estas de chistosita ¿no?

- Me la debías Hyuuga –asomo la cabeza y tendió la mano para que le pasara una toalla y secar su cuerpo.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Resoplo un mechón que caía sobre su nariz, estaba frente al edificio donde vive Sasuke, suspiro tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, al principio le pareció divertido, luego paso a pensar más y luego, la actitud del moreno la tenía completamente confundida. A veces era serio y ella le jugaba bromitas para subirle ánimos, otras veces parecía ignorarla por completo y, las que más le preocupaban, era cuando le prestaba demasiada atención. Por kami, que no veía que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, intranquila y que le hacía pensar cosas que no eran.

Se armo de valor y subió hasta el penthouse, cuando llego Sasuke la recibió sin camisa, solo traía puestos unos pantalones deportivos muy amplios y se veía que lo había despertado.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, creo que es muy temprano –pero al ver la hora en su reloj se percato que ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde, lo que hizo que enarcara una ceja.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 6 de la tarde y tu aun sigues en… –lo miro de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y levantar un poco la voz– pijama.

- No grites, que anoche tuvimos un concierto y luego a Kiba se le ocurrió ir a una fiesta –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero tomándose la cabeza con la mano libre, sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría– Kami, no sé ni a qué hora regrese, pero ya había vuelto a salir el sol.

- Si quieres me voy –ofreció con un deje de decepción y tristeza la pelirrosa.

- No, espera deja darme un baño y estoy contigo –la tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

La ojijade le sonrió dulcemente y él se retiro a su habitación; mientras Sakura aprovecho para dar un vistazo a la cocina y ver si podía preparar algo de comer. Nada, solo había cervezas y restos de pizza, ¿verde?, en la nevera. Kami, los hombres solteros de verdad no sabían vivir. Si quería hacerle algo decente para el chico debería salir a comprar, así que decidió buscar una pluma y un papel para dejar un recado en la barra del desayunador.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, encontró el apartamento solo, busco por todos lados con una ceja levantada– ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

Vio algo sobre la barra que llamo su atención.

_Salí a comprar algo para preparar la cena, no tardo =)_

_P.D.: Si no encuentras nada en la nevera O.o  
fue porque lo tire ^o^  
no sabía que hicieran pizza de moho ¬¬_

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro, tal vez hoy tendría una gran oportunidad con "Hinata", ya que últimamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, quería acariciar su rostro, sentir su piel, oler su cabello, tenerla entre sus brazos, poder besar sus labios.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su pensamiento, abrió sabiendo quien sería – Hola de nuevo –la pelirrosa había vuelto con unas bolsas en las manos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pensé que el fantasma que ronda el edificio te había secuestrado.

La ojijade le dedico una mirada aterrada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos– ¡¿Fantasma?!

- ¿No me digas que te dan miedo los fantasmas? –una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en los finos labios de Sasuke.

- Jejeje, no como crees –rio nerviosamente mientras el moreno le quitaba las bolsas de las manos y se encaminaba a la cocina, rápidamente lo siguió.

- Bueno entonces no tendrás de que preocuparte –saco las compras para tratar de averiguar que prepararía la pelirrosa de cenar – ¿Qué vas a hacer de cenar?

Sakura alejo los pensamientos del fantasma de su cabeza y se concentro en la cena – Pues pensé algo sencillo, un poco de arroz con curry, con papas y zanahorias –miro la cara del moreno, que asintió indiferente– Si gracias, de verdad aprecio que te tomes la molestia de hacerme de cenar –Sasuke la miro arqueando una ceja– Por lo menos podrías decir gracias no –la chica puso los brazos en jarra.

- Hmp –el ojinegro se dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala, para tumbarse en el sillón y revisar las partituras.

- _No vuelvo a hacerle de cenar_ –cerraba un puño frente a su rostro aguantándose las ganas de ir a golpear al chico.

La pelirrosa se puso a trabajar en la cena, corto las papas y las zanahorias para ponerlas a cocer, ya que solo tenía un pequeño recipiente para hacerlo. Puso a relucir sus habilidades, no solo culinarias, sino de ingenio, ya que el moreno no tenía muchos utensilios de cocina se las arreglo para preparar la cena con el mínimo de cosas.

Al cabo de los minutos, el delicioso aroma de la comida lleno las fosas nasales del Uchiha, forzándolo a levantarse para echar un vistazo de lo que hacía la ojijade en la cocina. Espiaba a la chica a través de la barra, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo delato.

- Ya casi esta lista la cena –rio bajito para no apenar a Sasuke, busco entre los estantes un par de platos, los acomodo junto a la estufa; pero no podía encontrar los vasos hasta que miro a una de las puertas más arriba de su cabeza. Con pequeños saltitos la alcanzo a abrir, se recargo en la encimera y estiro su brazo lo más que pudo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no alcanzo los vasos– ¿Podrías ayudarme? –con un tic en su ojo siseo molesta al ver como el moreno solo la veía con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Solo tenías que pedirlo, enana –escupió burlón detrás de la pelirrosa, que al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos se puso colorada. Sasuke bajo un par de vasos y los coloco en la encimera, recargando sus brazos a cada costado de Sakura y se quedo así por unos momentos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

- Gracias –se escabullo del "abrazo" del moreno y llevo los platos a la barra, coloco uno al lado del otro, saco un poco de jugo y lo sirvió en los vasos– _Kami, si me quedo un segundo más en vez de cenar curry, me habría cenado a mí. Creo que no fue buena idea venir._

Sasuke la miraba divertido, sabía que tenía poder sobre ella, sino porque se pondría tan nerviosa cuando él se acercaba. Se sentó a la "mesa" junto a Sakura que evitaba mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? –tomo los palillos y se hecho un bocado a la boca, comprobando que la chica sabía cocinar bastante bien.

- Pues mis padres no pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo, así que me vi en la necesidad de aprender sola.

- ¿Y que en la mansión Hyuuga no hay servicio? –comió otro poco al igual que la chica, pero la pelirrosa se atraganto con su bocado.

Se golpeo el pecho y tomo un sorbo de jugo, como se le pudo haber olvidado, ella no era Hinata, no había crecido entre los lujos y comodidades– Si pero… –guardo un momento silencio para reunir valor– sabes, tengo algo que decirte.

- Primero termina de comer, luego me cuentas –cuando la pelirrosa miro el plato del moreno, ya estaba vacío, vio como se levanto y se sirvió otro poco.

Kami no estaba de su lado, siempre algo la interrumpía de decirle la verdad, pero como lo veía muy "contento" con la comida, decidió no decir nada hasta encontrar el momento oportuno. Siguió comiendo con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que aprender a cocinar le traería buenas cosas.

Terminaron sus alimentos y se fueron a sentar al piano para continuar con la canción, ya tenían casi todo terminado, solo hacían falta darle unos retoques y estaría terminada. Estuvieron trabajando un rato en la melodía, hasta que creyeron que sonaba perfecta. Sakura vio como el ojinegro se levantaba de su lado y sacaba unos cables del armario, un piano eléctrico (1) y un par de micrófonos. Conecto varias cosas a una PC de escritorio, abrió un programa y sonrió de lado.

Sasuke se sobo las manos, estiro los dedos y comenzó a tocar en el piano que estaba conectado a la PC, Sakura disfruto la música con los ojos cerrados, imaginaba como se oiría con la voz del moreno y alguna chica que tuviera bonita voz. Aunque lo último no le gusto mucho, ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

- Bien, creo que la melodía ya esta, solo hace falta que Gaara la escuche para que haga los arreglos de los demás instrumentos.

- Va a quedar increíble –lo miro muy emocionada.

- Ahora –el moreno se levanto y le dio la mano a la pelirrosa invitándola a pararse, Sakura lo hizo con un deje de duda– Hay que ponerle las voces.

- ¿Qué? –grito estruendosamente la ojijade.

- No empecemos de nuevo si –dijo fastidiado Sasuke – Necesito una segunda voz para dejarla lista para que el grupo la escuche.

- Sasuke-kun, mou –hizo un puchero fingiendo tristeza y tratando de zafarse de la cantada.

- Nada –ordeno cortante – Toma la letra y prepárate.

- Pero –el ojinegro puso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica.

Sasuke apretó un botón y la melodía que toco anteriormente empezó a sonar, Sakura sudaba de nervios y jugaba con el papel de la letra. El moreno le indico que debía empezar a cantar, pero la pelirrosa apretó los labios, así que detuvo la melodía.

- Hinata –solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando lo sacaba de quicio– tienes que cantar cuando te lo indique.

- Es que soy pésima cantando –oculto su sonrojo bajo el flequillo.

- Solo lo haremos una vez –sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, tiernamente.

Sakura sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que por esa sonrisa haría cualquier cosa– Pero solo una.

Sasuke sonrió triunfal, había ganado usando su mejor arma, su encanto. Nuevamente la melodía se hizo escuchar, con la mano el moreno le indico el momento para que ella comenzara a cantar. Abrió sus labios y permitió que su voz saliera, algo que dejo muy impresionado al Uchiha fue que "Hinata" no cantaba nada mal, de hecho le parecía muy buena; claro que con un poco de aleccionamiento y trabajo, podría perfeccionar su angelical voz.

En cuanto oyó que ella callaba, supo que era su turno y ahora fue ella quien pudo tener un "concierto" privado para disfrutar la voz a capela del moreno. Era "casi" perfecto, y pensaba casi porque tenía un genio de los mil demonios, se enojaba fácilmente, creía ser superior a los demás, era arrogante, mandón, a veces grosero y la lista podía seguir y seguir. Pero había algo que no comprendía del todo, y es que Sasuke le era indescifrable.

Alternaron voces mientas la melodía sonaba, no les fue tan mal, porque después de varios intentos, Sasuke consiguió convencerla, la canción estaba lista.

- Terminamos –grabo la canción e hizo un par de respaldos después de oírla ya con sus voces.

- Muchas felicidades, te quedo muy bien, claro sino cuentas mi horrible voz.

- Nos –aclaro Sasuke– Porque no lo hubiera hecho sin ti –levanto su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de la pelirrosa, ella cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza para disfrutar más del contacto.

- Sasuke-kun –susurro al sentir el cálido aliento del moreno sobre sus labios, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que Sasuke la cayó con un beso apasionado, robándole el aliento no solo a su cuerpo sino a su alma.

La abrazo por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, apegando sus cuerpos por completo y fundiéndose en un beso, que ambos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Sakura comenzó a enredar sus dedos en las hebras negras, mientras Sasuke recorría la fina espalda de ella. Lo único que los obligo a separarse fue la falta de aire, aun con los ojos cerrados intentaban regular su respiración que se encontraba entrecorta. Pero para el cantante ese beso no fue suficiente, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la chica, creando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de los dos. Sakura se dejaba llevar por las atrevidas caricias que repartía Sasuke por todo su cuerpo; estaba tan excitada que no sintió cuando el ojinegro la tomo del trasero, haciéndola enredar sus piernas en su cadera e iniciando otra sesión de candentes besos.

No supo cuando, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba siendo depositada delicadamente sobre un colchón, sin ser desatendida de las apasionadas atenciones de Sasuke. Al notar la aceptación de parte de la pelirrosa, el moreno se deshizo de su playera y de la de la chica, quitando a cada minuto una prenda más. Ninguno sabía porque pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban tratándose parecían conocerse tan bien. Las cosas se dieron por si solas, ambos se deseaban y la necesidad de complementarse con el otro fue mayor que la razón.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura despertaba con un gran bostezo y sintiendo su mejilla recargada sobre un fuerte pecho que respiraba pausadamente. Alzo un poco el rostro y esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver lo hermoso que se veía Sasuke durmiendo, tenía una cara tan angelical que era difícil pensar que a veces era un gruñón, odioso y que la mayor parte del tiempo la hacía enojar.

Al sentir el movimiento del otro cuerpo Sasuke apretó el agarre a la pequeña cintura de la chica.

- Buenos días –canturreo la pelirrosa.

- Hn –murmuro Sasuke aun adormilado, pero con una sonrisa de lado, la vista era maravillosa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

XD, es que no sabía cómo ponerlo, en México lo conocemos como teclado, espero que si sepan a lo que me refiero.

Jajaja, no, no hay lemmon, ni habrá ¿Por qué? pues porque para dejarlo en rating T no se lo puse (me mordí los dedos para no escribirlo)

Gracias por su RR, aquí recibo más que en Sálvame ¿esta tan mala la historia?

**love-sasusaku4ever  
**(tan rápido como se puede, gracias)

**DanielitaXx  
**(si en efecto es Sakura quien escribió la canción y quien ha estado con Sasuke, pero Sakura y Hinata intercambiaron sus nombres porque Sakura se sentía insegura de tratar cosas de dinero)

**saku18  
**(mi imaginación está decayendo u.u y va a decaer más cuando tenga que empezar a hacer tareas pesadas para la uni)

**setsuna17  
**(sean pacientes, estoy publicando cada 8 días)

**tania56  
**(como les digo, ahora estoy publicando cada 8 días, ahora me adelante porque lo termine pronto, pero no prometo menos tiempo porque estoy en la uni y es mi último semestre, ténganme paciencia ¿sí?)

**Karen'sasusaku  
**(aquí la conti t gusto?)

**ViirY  
**(jajaja, ahora si puedes decir que "quiere a Sakura", pero recuerda que no todo puede ser felicidad T-T)

**Pame  
**(mmm, los voy a hacer sufrir un poco más para que se piquen, muajajaja ^o^)

**anerol94  
**(respondiendo a tu duda, cito tu RR:  
"me encanta!! porfis espero conti pronto y una cosita...  
- ¿Porque no me ayudas a escribir la música para la canción de Sakura?  
jeje creo q te confundiste debia decir Hinata pero no te preocupes porq en  
serio debe ser muy confuso..."  
jajaja si lo sé a veces hasta yo me hago bolas, pero recuerda que Sakura se hizo pasar por Hinata y por eso Sasuke le pide a "Hinata" que le ayude a escribir la música, porque ellos saben que la autora es Sakura, la pelinegra de ojos perla)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(muchas gracias yo también te mando besos y abrazos atrasados, por el día del amor y la amistad, los problemas vienen de la mano con las mentiras)

**.**

Gracias por agregarla a su lista:

**Bongio**

**riosaku89**

**Love and Dead**

**.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/o\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\**

**¿Les digo un secreto?… amo los RR**

**\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\****o****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


	6. Rompiendo el Compas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 6. ****Rompiendo el Compas**

Había pasado un par de días después de lo sucedido entre Sakura y Sasuke, y debido a numerosos compromisos del grupo y a los demandantes trabajos escolares, no habían podido verse.

La pelirrosa se encontraba tan concentrada en su tarea que no escucho cuando la pelinegra entro en su cuarto, sigilosamente se coloco a sus espaldas y la abrazo haciendo saltar a la ojijade de su asiento sumamente asustada y tomándose el pecho, tratando de controlar a su desbocado corazón.

- Maldita sea Hinata, casi me matas del susto.

- Jajaja, es que no pude resistirme –se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de tanto reír.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto molesta.

- Oh, sí, este sábado Ino va a hacer una fiesta en su casa –esbozo una gran sonrisa tratando de que entendiera sin tener que decir más.

- ¿Y? –suspiro fastidiada.

- Ay, amiga no seas aguafiestas, vamos ¿sí? –asintió alegre para convencer a la pelirrosa– Además ya invite a Naruto-kun y dijo que llevaría a Sasuke-san –formo una sonrisa con un toque de picardía al notar el sonrojo en Sakura.

- ¿Piensan ir? –pregunto alarmada.

- Pues aun no me confirman nada… pero…

- No Hinata, lo siento esta vez no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? –hizo un puchero de tristeza.

- Le prometí a mis padres que iría este fin de semana, hace mucho que no los veo.

- No es justo Sakura –se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

- Aunque hagas tu berrinche no pienso cancelar la visita con mis padres –sentencio para finalizar la charla.

Hinata salió del cuarto aun molesta, ella quería comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sakura tenía días en que no iba al departamento del cantante y eso le decía que algo había pasado. Además Naruto le comento que Sasuke se comportaba de una manera extraña de unos días para acá.

Decidida tomo el teléfono y marco, espero que le contestaran.

- _Qué bueno que me llamaste Sakura-chan_ –la voz alegre de Naruto resonó en el auricular del aparato, al escuchar el nombre con la que la llamaba su amigo; suspiro resignada, ya tendría oportunidad de aclarar las cosas en la fiesta.

- Hola Naruto-kun, ¿estás ocupado?

- _Para ti siempre estoy disponible_ –a la pelinegra se le formo un pequeño sonrojo–_ ¿Qué ocurre?_

- ¿Quería saber si irán a la fiesta que te mencione?

- _Claro que si Sakura-chan, aunque el teme no me ha confirmada aun_.

- ¿Tú crees que vaya?

- _Mmm, no lo sé, pero si va Hinata-chan, te aseguro que sí, además_ –su tono de voz cambio a uno malicioso– _no nos perderíamos la oportunidad de verlas en traje de baño_.

La ojiperla casi se desmaya, su cara era de un rojo tan intenso que parecía alumbrar todo el cuarto con su brillo. Como no lo había pensado antes, si la fiesta eran en la alberca, pues tendrían que ir con el atuendo adecuado y eso significaba mostrar su cuerpo al rubio.

- Pues entonces los esperamos, que estés bien Naruto-kun, adiós –al sentirse tan nerviosa lo único que pudo hacer fue terminar rápidamente la conversación con el rubio.

Kami ahora que haría, debía prepararse mentalmente para la fiesta y no caer desmayada cuando Naruto la viera con escasa ropa. Y otra cosa le preocupaba, ni ella ni Sakura, se habían tomado la molestia de aclararles el cambio de identidad que habían hecho al presentarse la primera vez.

Suspiro derrotada, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, hacer y arreglar; sin contar que estaban por terminar el semestre en la universidad y aunque ya estaban en la recta final, siempre había cosas que hacer para los maestros.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Llego el viernes por la noche y Sakura se despidió definitivamente de Hinata, quien trataba por todos los medios de convencerla de quedarse y asistir a la fiesta.

- Ya te lo dije Hinata, no puedo, adiós –se subió al taxi que la llevaría a la terminal de autobuses.

Ya que el tiempo no se detiene, llego el sábado y la pelinegra se encontraba un tanto excitada y otro tanto nerviosa, no había podido contactar a Naruto para decirle que "Hinata" no estaría en la fiesta y pudiera avisarle a Sasuke.

Se arreglo lo más posible, sin exagerar; tomo su bolso con un cambio de ropa en su interior y se fue a la casa de su rubia amiga. Espero a que el rubio la llamara para avisarle que había llegado y que saliera a recibirlo.

- Naruto-kun –saludo ligeramente sonrojada al ver al chico frente a la puerta, rubio, de cabellos alborotados en punta, una playera anaranjada y unas bermudas también anaranjadas con franjas negras a los costados, y para pasar desapercibido, unos lentes oscuros– hola.

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¡wuau!, estas hermosa –miro a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un bikini azul oscuro, tirándole a morado, con un pareo amarrado con un nudo a la altura de sus caderas.

- Gracias –busco con la mirada pero solo estaba el ojiazul– ¿Vienes solo?

- Si, el teme no me dijo si venia o no –se rasco la cabeza apenado– Solo espero que no deje plantada a Hinata-chan.

- Pues, no me lo tomes a mal –aclaro antes de soltar la historia– pero espero que no venga –agacho la cabeza apenada– ella no va a venir, tenía un compromiso previo y no la pude convencer de quedarse.

- Ups, bueno de todos modos no creía que fuera a venir, tu sabes es algo antisocial.

La ojiperla sonrió divertida ante el comentario, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el patio trasero, donde la fiesta estaba empezando a ambientarse.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? –preguntaba fastidiado Sasuke mirando a Kakashi que leía unos papeles.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sasuke.

Gruño, era su manager, no su padre para darle explicaciones, ni siquiera a él se las daba– Tengo un compromiso –mascullo tras ver que el peliplateado no lo dejaría ir hasta que le diera una explicación.

- ¡Oh! –fingió sorpresa Kakashi para luego formar una sonrisa maliciosa– ¿Es con Hinata-chan ese compromiso?

- Tsk, ¿Qué te importa? –al ver que su manager lo retenía sin justificación se retiro sin prestar atención a los reclamos de este.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

La fiesta se veía extremadamente animada, los universitarios parecían haber perdido el control al saberse libres de las tediosas clases. La música estaba a todo volumen, había alcohol para aventar al cielo y los juegos mal intencionados no faltaban.

La pelinegra parecía debatirse mentalmente, lo que el ojiazul noto– ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?

Era el momento perfecto, "Sakura" debía aclarar todo de una vez por todas, no solo la confusión de los nombres sino también debía expresar sus sentimientos o reventaría– Naruto-kun, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- Claro, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Ven, acompáñame –tomo su mano y lo condujo adentro de la casa, subieron al segundo piso donde no habría tanto ruido y podrían conversar a gusto.

Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules los miraban con un brillo morboso y una sonrisa de lado.

- Me estas asustando Sakura-chan –rio nervioso al ver que la morena cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Naruto-kun, tengo que decirte algo muy importante –lleno de aire sus pulmones y lo dejo salir lentamente– Mi nombre no es Haruno Sakura.

El rubio la miro con una ceja levantada, no entendía– ¿Entonces cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy… Hyuuga Hinata –el chico iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió, lo sentó en la cama y ella a su lado– Todo paso porque Sakura-chan tuvo miedo al ir a recoger el premio, pensó que yo podría manejar mejor las cosas y por eso dijo que yo era ella.

- Ya me habías asustado –suspiro aliviado el rubio.

- ¿Hn? –ahora era la morena la que tenía cara de confusión.

- Pensé que me dirías que eras hombre o que ya no querías verme –tomo la mano de la chica y la acaricio con ternura.

- ¿No estás enojado?

- Nunca podría enojarme contigo –con la mano libre tomo el mentón de la chica y lo acerco para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios– No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto.

- Naruto-kun… –la timidez abandono a Hinata y permitió que el rubio explorara cuanto el quisiera– Yo también.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Sasuke llego al lugar de la fiesta, busco a su rubio amigo, pero no encontró nada. Detuvo a una chica rubia de ojos azules– Disculpa has visto a un rubio alto de ojos azules.

A la chica, la pregunta le extraño– Mmm, creo que si, subió con Hinata hace un rato.

- ¿Con Hinata? –confirmo dudoso el nombre.

- Si, y créeme no creo que estén conversando –aclaro sarcásticamente la rubia– porque me dijeron que lo que provenía del cuarto no eran precisamente voces.

Sasuke sintió que le hervía la sangre, se dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino. Iba manejando a exceso de velocidad, pensando en lo que la rubia le dijo.

- Soy un estúpido –golpeo el volante del auto– ¿y se dice mi mejor amigo? –su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su pantalón y lo arrojo al suelo, sin siquiera ver quien lo llamaba– ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo –se corrigió pensando en la amiga de la pelirrosa– hacérnoslo?

Llego a su apartamento, abrió una de las alacenas y saco una botella de sake, ni siquiera se sirvió en un vaso, solo bebió el líquido directo de la botella. Estaba furioso, indignado, se sentía doblemente traicionado e impotente, no tuvo el valor para reclamarles. Tomo otro trago dejando solo la mitad de la botella, no le importaba la hora que fuera, quería olvidar, no quería pensar, solo quería perderse hasta dejar su mente en blanco.

El ruido del timbre lo despertó, estaba tirado boca abajo en el sillón, con la botella de sake aun en su mano, pero completamente vacía. El insistente ruido lo fastidiaba, estaba ebrio y no quería que nadie lo molestara, pero si quería volver a su tranquilidad debía atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con una mata roja y una escultural figura enfundada en ropa extremadamente provocativa– Hola Sasuke-kun –pronuncio melosa la chica.

- Karin –siseo molesto el moreno apartándose de la entrada y permitiéndole el paso.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta y siguió al moreno a la sala, vio todo hecho un desastre había cosas rotas por donde quiera y la botella de sake vacía– ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- No es obvio –a Sasuke le costaba trabajo hablar.

- ¿Qué paso? –se acerco lentamente y acaricio su mejilla, pero él se tiro en el sillón sentándose con desgano.

- Nada que te importe, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quería ver como estabas –sonrió provocadora.

- Estoy bien, ya puedes irte.

- No Sasuke-kun, no estás bien –negó moviendo su dedo– estas triste –se levanto ligeramente la falda y se sentó en las piernas del moreno colocando las suyas flexionadas sobre el sillón y rodeando el cuello del Uchiha en un abrazo– Déjame hacerte sentir mejor ¿sí? –acaricio su mejilla y lo beso.

El ojinegro estaba tan fuera de sí que empezó a acariciar las piernas descubiertas de la mujer, descargando su frustración con una larga e intensa noche de sexo con la que había sido su novia anterior. Ahora nada le importaba, solo quería sacar de su cabeza a la dueña de la cabellera rosa que noches atrás había compartido su cama en lo que pensó era algo maravilloso y dando por hecho que era el comienzo de algo que anhelaba desde que la conoció.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Los padres de Sakura habían olvidado que ella iría a visitarlos, por lo que solo se quedo un día en su viejo hogar y viéndose librada del compromiso regreso la mañana del domingo a Tokyo. Esperando sorprender a Sasuke, decidió pasar primero a su apartamento, saludarlo y tal vez hacerle algo de comer; y decirle que durante su viaje había escuchado la canción infinidad de veces.

Toco el timbre esperando que el chico le abriera, ya era más del medio día así que esperaba que no se hubiera desvelado y que ya estuviera levantado. Al oír la puerta abrirse formo una sonrisa alegre, la cual se esfumo en cuanto vio a una despampanante pelirroja vestida con solo una camisa de hombre.

- ¿Si que buscas? –pregunto con cierta agresividad en su voz la chica que le abrió.

- ¿Esta Sasuke? –trato de convencerse que tal vez era un error.

- No pensé que las sirvientas trabajaran los domingos –dijo con tono burlón la pelirroja.

Frunció el ceño ante la burla– No soy una sirvienta, soy… –se trabo un poco al pensar, se había acostado con el moreno, pero por lo visto el no la consideraba importante– una amiga –busco algo en su mochila y se lo tendió– podrías entregarle esto por favor –era una caja con un CD.

- Lo siento pero Sasuke-kun no acepta regalos de sus estúpidas fangirls.

- Es que esto le pertenece a él –dijo tratando de calmar sus instintos que le decían que se lo arrojara al rostro.

- Karin, ¿quién es? –la pelirroja al oír su nombre volteo un poco su rostro para buscar al dueño de la voz.

- Solo una chica que vino a dejarte algo amor –pero cuando volvió su rostro al frente la pelirrosa ya no estaba– Malditas busconas –dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Salió corriendo del edificio, su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar a mares. Era imposible, pero la voz le confirmo lo que más temía, esa chica había pasado la noche con Sasuke.

Corrió por la calle, sus ojos eran un mar de amargura y tristeza, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese mundo que se empeñaba en restregarle que no merecía ser feliz. Su visión estaba tan nublada y sus sentidos aletargados que no se dio cuenta cuando cruzo la calle teniendo los peatones el semáforo en rojo.

Lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar fue algo rojo dirigirse a ella, un sonido estridente, gente gritando, las lagrimas fueron remplazadas por sangre que cubría su visión y por ultimo dolor, mucho dolor.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Hinata estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo del baño, cuando la figura del rubio se reflejo también, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un dulce beso en el cuello.

- Pensé que me habías dejado –ronroneo en el oído de la pelinegra.

- Jamás lo haría Naruto-kun –se giro y sin separarse del fornido cuerpo se puso de puntitas y comenzó a besarlo ayudándose enredando sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No fue la falta de aire la que los separo sino el timbre del móvil de Hinata, sin ganas de contestar pero con algo que le decía que lo hiciera fue a atender.

- Diga –dijo en cuanto contesto la llamada.

- _¿Es la señorita Hyuuga Hinata?_

- Si, ¿Quién habla? –contesto un tanto extrañada por recibir una llamada de un número desconocido y que supieran su nombre.

- _Lamentamos informarle que la señorita Haruno Sakura tuvo un accidente, está siendo trasladada al hospital y usted es la persona más cercana en su lista de contactos en caso de accidente, necesitamos que…_

Hinata dejo caer el móvil al suelo por la noticia recibida, su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital mientras ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Naruto, su rostro se deformo en una mueca de tristeza, dolor y remordimiento.

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- Es Sakura-chan… tuvo un accidente… va rumbo al hospital –dijo tirándose en la cama con lagrimas inundando sus ojos perla y corriendo por sus mejillas.

La voz del auricular seguía hablando– _Bueno, Hyuuga-san, ¿me escucha?_

Naruto tomo el móvil y siguió recibiendo los informes– Lo siento, Hinata en este momento no puede contestar podría darme los datos… Sí, claro sé donde esta… Gracias –cerro el móvil cortando la comunicación.

.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

¿Soy mala? Seee, se que hace mucho no publico pero no podía se los juro tenía cosas que hacer y me dolió mucho dejarlos a ustedes a un lado, no saben como sufrí al no poder continuar la historia que se quedo creo yo en un muy buen punto. Y van a decir y ahora que actualizas eres una maldita rompe ilusiones, te gusta vernos sufrir, ¿quieren la verdad? Seee me encanta dejar así las cosas, además que no sé cuando vuelva a publicar porque tengo tareas pendientes de hacer y mi madre está al acecho verificando que esté buscando trabajo, lo que no me da muchas oportunidades para seguir escribiendo, pero bueno aquí estoy cumpliendo dejándoles el nuevo capítulo; espero que se diviertan tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Gracias por sus RR:

**love-sasusaku4ever  
**(jojojo, creo que eso de decir la verdad le va a tomar algo de tiempo a Sakura)

**setsuna17  
**(y este quedo mejor, mira que romper la ilusión tan rápido)

**Karen'sasusaku  
**(lo siento no pude evitar el sufrimiento, es que la vida no puede ser de color rosa todo el tiempo, sino sería muy aburrida)

**saku18  
**(gracias por la paciencia, espero que continúes leyendo)

**ViirY  
**(no no mueras por favor, lamento la demora pero la escuela es un yugo que no me deja libre, mientas escribo esto, hago la tarea y espero a mi equipo para trabajar en la tarea, leo tu historia jijiji)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(gracias me has subido los ánimos *u*, aunque sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero la tarea, la tarea)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(soy una tonta, no me había dado cuenta, el otro día revisando mis links de favoritos visite una de las historias, empecé a leer cambios hace un buen rato y no me había dado cuenta que es tuya, dime si no soy media bruta, gracias por los levantar mis ánimos con lo de los RR, y es que a veces m parece frustrante no saber si les gusta o no la historia y mi inspiración se va por los suelos)

**anerol94  
**(las confesiones van a tardar un poco, mira como quedo la pobre Sakurita, que malo es Sasuke)

**Lado Oscuro  
**(lo siento pero momentos de decir la verdad no son en este capítulo y ya viste porque, jojojo necesitaba un pretexto para darle la vuelta a la historia)

**Pame  
**(aquí está tu otro cap como lo pediste, pero un poco tarde, y todavía queda otro y otro y otro y otro, no no es cierto yo creo que solo 2 más y esto se acaba, muchísimas gracias por esperar)

.

Por agregarla a su lista:

**Jenny Hatake**

**la-saku**

**yoss**

**fgh12**

**HikariCaP**

**.**

**--**

**Los rumores dicen que si no dejan RR  
un duende ira a su casa y les robara  
el dinero que tienen en su alcancía**

**--**


	7. Descubriendo a la Verdadera Letrista

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 7. ****Descubriendo a la Verdadera Letrista**

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? –oyó una voz a lo lejos, le resultaba familiar.

- Ya está fuera de peligro, pero necesitamos hacer unas pruebas –no comprendía de que hablaban.

- Va a estar bien ¿verdad? –de quien hablaban, esa voz era tan familiar.

- Esperemos que si señorita –un llanto, pero aun no entendía por qué lloraban– Con su permiso me retiro.

- Ten fe, Hinata-chan –¿porque debería tener fe?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

- Hinata…

- Tsunade-san… yo lo siento –más llanto, un nombre conocido.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, no es culpa de nadie –una voz varonil que la reconforta.

- ¿Jiraiya podrías traernos un café a Hinata y a mí por favor? –una rubia de ojos miel habla cordialmente a un peliblanco a su lado.

- Claro Tsunade –palmeo la espalda de la mujer– ¿Me acompañas muchacho? –el rubio que abrazaba a Hinata la mira y ella asiente, indicándole que está bien.

Tsunade abraza maternalmente a la pelinegra y ella empieza a llorar amargamente.

- Debí estar con ella Tsunade-san –trataba de ahogar los sollozos pero su dolor y angustia no se lo permitía.

- Ella se recuperara, es mi hija después de todo –toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpia la carita llena de lagrimas– y la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Ahora podrías decirme ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- No sé bien como paso pero… –trato de recordar lo que el oficial de policía le había explicado– Sakura-chan atravesó una calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, un auto que afortunadamente no venía muy rápido la atropello, inmediatamente alguien llamo a los paramédicos y la trajeron aquí, me llamaron porque yo aparecía como su contacto más cercano –mientras explicaba la situación Hinata agitaba las manos– Le hicieron varios estudios, una transfusión sanguínea, placas de todo el cuerpo, resonancias y no sé qué otras cosas. Y no despierta desde ayer –volvió a llorar amargamente, para Hinata Sakura era como una hermana, alguien en quien podía confiar y que quería mucho.

Tsunade sabía perfectamente la relación de ambas jóvenes, Hinata era la hermana que ella y Jiraiya no pudieron darle y el lazo que formaron era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría creer.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

- No te conozco ¿eres amigo de Sakura-chan? –el peliblanco caminaba lentamente con el rubio a su lado.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza un poco dudoso– Pues se podría decir que si, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Haruno Jiraiya –alzo la mano, la cual el ojiazul estrecho cordialmente–¿Eres o no su amigo?

- Lo que pasa es que a Sakura-chan la conocí porque gano un concurso para la disquera en la que trabajo.

- Oh –su tono fue de sorpresa, quería hacer un ambiente más relajado, ya que al parecer el joven había pasado buena parte del tiempo con la mejor amiga de su hija– ¿y de que trabajas?

- Soy músico, formo parte del grupo Sharingan –el ánimo del rubio se notaba claramente apagado.

El hombre se mostro pensativo– Ni idea –a Naruto le escurrió una gotita en la nuca– ¿Eres novio de Hinata-chan?

- Si, eso es algo que le debo a Sakura-chan, gracias a ella pude conocer a una hermosa mujer.

Bajaron por el elevador hasta la cafetería, hicieron su orden y llevaron algo para que Hinata comiera, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar alimento, por la preocupación había perdido el apetito.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**KONOHA RECORDS**

- Gaara –el pelirrojo volteo al oír la voz de su compañero– ¿has visto al dobe?

- No Sasuke, se supone que nos veríamos aquí pero por más que he intentado hablarle a su móvil no contesta.

- Naruto no va a venir –era Shikamaru que entraba con una taza de café y se tomaba un par de pastillas.

- ¿Hn? –el moreno levanto una ceja extrañado.

- Esta en el hospital central –anuncio secamente el publicista.

- ¿Naruto está bien? –el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento rápidamente con clara consternación.

- El sí, al parecer fue Sakura la que tuvo un accidente, pero no entendí muy bien –cumplido el acto de aclarar las cosas el castaño abandono el lugar.

- ¿Me acompañas al hospital? –Gaara tomo su chamarra y se apresuro a salir.

- Paso –se tiro en el sillón y se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

- Pero es la amiga de Hinata, ¿no deberías estar con ella? –el ojiverde parecía mantener su calma acostumbrada.

- Es a ella a quien no quiero ver.

- Estás loco –negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se fue al hospital para acompañar a su amigo.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL**

Un pelirrojo llego a la recepción preguntando por la habitación de Haruno Sakura, la señorita amablemente al ver de quien se trataba no dudo en decirle y en ofrecerse a acompañarlo lo que, obviamente, el músico rechazo.

- Naruto –vio al rubio a unos pasos adelante, el aludido al reconocer la voz volteo su rostro.

- Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Shikamaru me aviso y quise venir a hacerte compañía –el ojiazul lo miro extrañado no entendía a lo que se refería y Gaara al darse cuenta trato de aclarar todo– Naruto, ¿Qué no Sakura está hospitalizada?

- Si, pero –al rubio se le vino todo a la cabeza, sus amigos no sabían nada– Gaara tengo algo que decirte, Sakura-chan no es quien piensan.

- ¿Naruto-kun que sucede? –la pelinegra estaba buscándolo ya que dijo que solo iba a hacer una llamada.

- ¿Sakura? –el pelirrojo la miro sorprendido– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

- Es lo que iba a explicarte Gaara, ella no es Sakura-chan –tomo a la ojiperla por los hombros y la puso delante de su amigo– ella es Hinata-chan.

- ¿Pero porque se cambiaron los nombres?

- Una historia muy larga de contar –corto el rubio.

- Entonces ¿a quién trajeron al hospital? –miró con mucha confusión a la pareja frente a él.

- A la verdadera Sakura-chan –contesta apenada Hinata ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello.

- Pues empiecen de una vez a explicarme.

Hinata explico a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió, todo había sido porque Sakura no se sentía preparada para manejar la situación y como pensaron que no pasaría de recibir el premio, lo tomaron a la ligera. Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos había tomado la decisión de aclarar la situación, de todos modos ¿qué podría pasar?; ellas estaban de acuerdo, no había ninguna clase de fraude ni nada ilegal. Y habiendo iniciado, ambas, una relación tan cercana con Naruto y Sasuke no encontraron el mejor momento para decir la verdad.

Gaara suspiro, estas chicas estaban locas, no entendía porque lo habían hecho, lo bueno es que no había pasado a mayores consecuencias; o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

- Por cierto –Naruto sintió que alguien faltaba– ¿Hhas visto al teme?

- Estaba en la disquera y le pregunte si vendría a hacerle compañía a… –lo pensó bien– Sakura, porque pensamos que era Hinata la que estaba hospitalizada.

- ¿Y?

- Que me dijo que no quería ver a Sakura –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sin entender porque la contestación del moreno.

- Espera –el rubio pareció comprender un poco lo que sucedía– Hinata-chan, ¿dónde dices que Sakura-chan tuvo el accidente?

- Cerca de la avenida principal ¿Por qué?

- Ese maldito –Naruto puso un rostro lleno de enojo y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- Gaara, quédate con Hinata-chan por favor –solo giro un poco el rostro para que no vieran sus intenciones.

- ¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun?

- Tengo algo que arreglar.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**DE VUELTA EN KONOHA RECORDS**

- Oye el arreglo que le hizo Gaara a la guitarra –Kiba le paso unos audífonos a Sasuke quien se veía algo pensativo– Hey, Kiba llamando a Sasuke, Kiba llamando a Sasuke, ¿nos reciben? Temo que hemos perdido a Sasuke.

- Tsk –le arrebato los audífonos y escucho la canción, una bastante conocida por él, y no sabía porque pero sentía una opresión en el pecho desde el día anterior.

- Creo que el amor te pego duro, no pensé volver a verte así.

- Y no lo volverás a hacer –siseo molesto el ojinegro.

- ¿No me digas que te volvieron a…? –pero no termino su frase al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su amigo.

Y para romper con la atmosfera incomoda que se formo entro como huracán Naruto, que traía una cara que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Sasuke, al cual tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto de la silla para zarandearlo bruscamente. Kiba no sabía si asustarse por la llegada tan inesperada o por la actitud del rubio, quien la mayor parte del tiempo era el más sonriente del grupo.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

- ¿De qué hablas usuratonkachi? –la mirada de Sasuke era fría, parecía no importarle nada.

- Naruto cálmate –el castaño intento quitar las manos de Naruto del cuello del moreno pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada, ahora, asesina del rubio.

- Nada de cálmate, este imbécil le hizo algo a Sakura-chan y quiero saber que fue.

- Ah, es eso –sus ojos cambiaron a unos arrogantes, tomo las manos de su mejor amigo y las apretó fuertemente para quitárselas, pero fue inútil el chico no soltaba el agarre– ¿No eres tu el que le puso los cuernos con su mejor amiga?

Todo era confusión, ninguno entendía bien lo que sucedía y Kiba prefirió salir a buscar a Kakashi para detener la masacre que se avecinaba.

- ¿Estas alucinando teme? Yo jamás engañaría a mi novia con su mejor amiga.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de la fiesta en la alberca?

- Ese día me la pase con… –claro, ahora todo cuadraba, todo había sido por culpa de una maldita confusión– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –lo soltó para poder aclarar las cosas con calma.

- Tsk, que te estuviste revolcando con Hinata –su mirada se volvió un tanto triste y acusadora.

- En efecto esa tarde estuve con ella –Sasuke estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara– pero todo es un malentendido.

- No hay malentendidos aquí, solo que esa maldita zorra me puso el cuerno con mi mejor amigo.

- No hables así de Sakura-chan –sentencio enojado el rubio señalándolo con el dedo de manera amenazadora.

- Yo no hablo de Sakura, sino de Hinata.

- Eso es lo que quiero explicarte –Sasuke enarco una ceja confundido– Hinata-chan no es quien tú piensas.

- ¿De qué idioteces hablas?

Naruto suspiro cansado– Hinata-chan es pelinegra y Sakura-chan es pelirrosa.

Uchiha parecía no poder comprender lo que el rubio le decía, ¿qué Hinata no era la pelirrosa? ¿Y qué Sakura no era la novia de Naruto? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- El ramen ya te pudrió el cerebro dobe.

- No teme, es una larga historia –ser rasco la cabeza un tanto nervioso y preocupado– pero lo que te quiero decir es que has estado saliendo con la verdadera Sakura-chan.

- ¿No que se estaban matando Kiba?

- Te juro que Naruto entro con un aura asesina y luego Sasuke lo miro como si pudiera matarlo con solo la mirada…

- Tranquilo Kiba, ¿Qué sucede muchachos?

- Un malentendido Kakashi, pero eso puede esperar ahora mismo tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a Sakura-chan –dijo tomando de la camisa a Sasuke y saliendo sin aceptar replicas por ninguno de sus amigos.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**DE VUELTA EN EL HOSPITAL**

Tsunade hablaba seriamente con el doctor encargado del caso de Sakura, parecía que su cerebro estaba levemente inflamado y tendrían que esperar por lo menos 48 horas más para ver la evolución en el estado de la chica. Jiraiya aprovecho para entrar al cuarto y compartir un poco de tiempo con ella, a solas.

- Hola mi pequeña florecita –se coloco junto a la cama y observo el cuerpo inmóvil de su hija, con cables y tubos, con raspaduras y moretones, una pierna enyesada; jamás creyó verla así, era algo tan doloroso que una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla– Por favor despierta Sakura-chan, no ves que nos haces falta –hizo a un lado un pequeño mechón que cubría el rostro– quiero volver a ver tus brillantes jades y tu sonrisa llena de vida.

La rubia, ante la escena tan conmovedora de su esposo, hablando tiernamente a su retoño, removió todos sus sentimientos, no logrando contener las lágrimas y comenzando a llorar. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en poder concebir y Sakura había sido su milagro, lo que más amaban en el mundo entero y por la única persona por la cual darían su vida, lo único que querían era la felicidad para su tesoro más preciado.

- Tsunade-san –la voz de Naruto, el amigo de su hija resonó a sus espaldas, giro para ver que se le ofrecía– El es un amigo muy cercano de Sakura-chan y…

- Uchiha Sasuke –saludo solemne con una reverencia a la mujer ante él, ahora entendía porque la pelirrosa se mostraba tan firme siempre, su madre era una mujer que imponía a simple vista.

- Haruno Tsunade –saludo quitándose las lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

En ese momento el esposo de Tsunade salió de la habitación, mirando a los jóvenes con su esposa– Jiraiya, el es amigo de Sakura-chan, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Mucho gusto –repitió la reverencia de igual modo que lo hizo con la mujer.

- Creo que me hubiera gustado conocerlos en otras circunstancias –miro al par de amigos que se encontraban compartiendo la pena por el accidente de su hija.

- No sé si sea una buena idea –Sasuke dudo en hacer su petición– ¿me permitirían pasar un momento a ver a Sakura?

Tsunade pudo leer la mirada de Sasuke, era como la que tenía su marido, angustia, preocupación, miedo, amor… ese chico sentía algo muy especial por su hija y podía imaginar que Sakura le correspondía.

- Claro, Sasuke, puedes pasar te dejaremos a solas para que te sientas más cómodo –tomo a su marido del brazo y lo guio a la pequeña sala de espera donde seguramente estaría Hinata esperando información de la condición de su amiga.

Naruto miro a su amigo, se veía tan pequeño, perdido y asustado, tenía mucho que no lo veía tan indefenso, ni siquiera cuando Karin lo había engañado se vio tan mal. Camino detrás del matrimonio Haruno para hacer compañía a su novia.

Sasuke entro sigilosamente al cuarto, como si no quisiera despertarla; eso quería creer, que Sakura estaba dormida. Pero su cerebro se empeñaba en hacerle ver la realidad, la pelirrosa estaba conectada a múltiples aparatos que la ayudaban a mantenerse viva. Un respirador que bajaba y subía inyectando oxigeno a sus pulmones, una aguja que le suministraba medicinas vía intravenosa y una maquina que indicaba los latidos de su corazón, lo único que indicaba que el frágil cuerpo, que una noche tuvo entre sus brazos, aun tenía vida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Sakura? –acaricio tiernamente su mejilla, buscando algo que le mostrara que estaba ahí con él.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, Sasuke-san –la voz proveniente de la puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada, unos ojos perla lo miraban fríamente– El accidente lo tuvo cerca de tu apartamento, así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

La declaración de la chica le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Sakura lo había ido a buscar? La culpa invadió sus ojos– Sakura se… topo con… una mujer con la que pase la noche.

Hinata cerró los ojos decepcionada, la ojijade le había contado que paso una noche maravillosa con el moreno días atrás pero la carga de trabajo en la escuela le había hecho imposible volverlo a ver– No la mereces ¿sabes?

- Estaba enojado, no sabía que…

- Si, ya me lo conto Naruto-kun y sé que nosotras tenemos la mitad de la culpa, desde el principio debimos aclarar quiénes éramos –se acerco hasta la cama, frente a Sasuke, formo una sonrisa melancólica y varias gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos– ¿Por qué Sakura parece no estar destinada a encontrar el amor?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque el ultimo novio que tuvo, la traiciono de la manera más ruin que pudo –fijo su mirada perla en el rostro de su amiga y suspiro profundo.

- Se inspiro en su propia desgracia para escribir la canción ¿no?

- Algo así, creo que al principio sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo, lo amaba de verdad, pero cuando se dio cuenta del fraude que era, decidió olvidarlo y salir adelante.

- Es una chica fuerte.

- Si aunque a veces pensaba que todo estaba en su contra, pero –intento reprimir el sollozo para continuar sin que se le quebrara la voz– aun con su tristeza Sakura siempre ha apoyado a sus amigos, creo que aun tengo la esperanza de que encuentre alguien que la ame de verdad.

- Saldrá adelante Hinata, veras que pronto abrirá sus ojos –lo dijo en un tono que más que intentar convencer a la pelinegra era para darse ánimos el mismo.

.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Jojojo, ahora pude actualizar más rapidín, ¿Por qué? pues simplemente porque tuve un puente de descanso y luego hoy, miércoles, no tuve clase. Sin más que decir aquí los agradecimientos:

**ViirY  
**(tome en cuenta tu consejo y IM GONNA BE HAPPY, eso funciono, gracias por tus ánimos yo también te quiero y a tu inner, y a tus RR, besos, abrazos y saluditos)

**love-sasusaku4ever  
**(lamentablemente Sakura sufrió un accidente y ahora juega a hacerle de Blanca Nieves, solo hay que esperar a que su príncipe azul la pueda despertar, muajaja disfruto ser mala)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(es que uno tiene que hacer interesantes las cosas, si de por si así no me dejan luego RR imaginate sino)

**setsuna17  
**(yo también espero que este bien u.u)

**tania56  
**(saluditos, y pues tan rápido como la tarea lo permite (si tomas en cuenta que no la he hecho))

**Karen'sasusaku  
**(tu paciencia se vio recompensada? Espero que este capi también te guste)

**Love and Dead  
**(seee Sasuke merece pagar aunque no todo fue su culpa, pero no debió enredarse con Karin es un facilote, tengo amiga que también es grande para usarlas y aun así le roban el relleno monetario de su puerquito, aunque espero que leas el mensaje abajito, muajaja, totalmente inspirado en ti)

**Laucgd  
**(ahora no me tarde tanto, no? Espero que te siga gustando, el final se acerca)

**Pame  
**(respira, por favor respira, no quiero perder a una lectora, please!!!!)

**Rosii  
**(aquí la conti, pero apenas se conoció la verdad)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(el duende roba TODO lo que sea dinero, no importa donde lo escondas el siempre lo encuentra, tienes toda la razón los hombres son malos, pero así nos gustan, échale ganas y yo te hecho porras para que te vaya bien en tus exámenes y puedas continuar tu historia, a la cual me tienes muy pendiente)

Por agregarla a su lista:

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**.**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 = 0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
Si no dejan RR, cuando les sirvan vegetales  
en su comida, se multiplicaran y jamás  
podrán terminárselos o se volverán verdes  
como la Malvada Bruja del Oeste ¬¬'  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 = 0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**


	8. Al Ritmo del Latido de un Corazón

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 8. Al Ritmo del Latido de un Corazón**

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL**

- Haruno-san, ¿puedo hablar algo con usted? –el doctor encargado del caso de Sakura detuvo a la pareja antes de que entraran a la habitación, traía unos sobres bajo el brazo.

- Si, dígame doctor –Tsunade puso toda su atención a lo que el médico tenía que decirle, por lo mientras Jiraiya como no entendía nada de medicina prefirió entrar a ver a la pelirrosa.

Por mucho que la viera diario, el peliblanco no se hacía a la idea de que su pequeña se encontrara en esa condición.

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? –acaricio la mejilla de la chica retirando un mechón de su rostro y depositando un dulce y cálido beso sobre su ceja derecha– Quiero creer que me escuchas y que sabes que estamos muy preocupados por ti, tu madre se siente impotente por no poder hacer nada; Hinata-chan extraña a su amiga y confidente y yo extraño a mi pequeña flor con alas que no dejaba de revolotear a mi alrededor.

El hombre esperaba algún movimiento, algo que le indicara que ella no se había ido por completo, pero el único sonido que repicaba en el cuarto era la máquina que indicaba el latido del corazón de la pelirrosa.

Y le dolía, igual que a su esposa, porque antes de casarse habían decidido tener una familia, tres o cuatro niños, que alegraran su casa con sus risas y sus juegos. Pero el destino les jugó una mala pasada, estuvieron años intentando encargar aunque solo fuera un hijo, uno, no pedían más. Y en su último esfuerzo, se vieron bendecidos con una pequeña niña, la ilusión no murió y con ella nació una cosita de cabello rosado y ojos verdes como el jade; era tan pequeña y tan frágil. Cuando el bebe creció, se convirtió en una niña hiperactiva, le gustaba correr de un lado a otro, trepar arboles, explorar el bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueble en el que vivían y parecía no poder permanecer quieta, a veces Jiraiya le decía que le habían puesto doble reserva de energía. Y la niña creció, el capullo floreció, dando a conocer a una hermosa señorita, aunque no tan dotada, en atributos, que su madre, no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna chica y eso hacía a Jiraiya un padre orgulloso. Desde pequeña demostró talento e imaginación para inventar cuentos y relatos de fantasía, monstruos de enormes dimensiones e inmensos poderes, príncipes que rescataban a lindas princesas de grandes peligros.

- Sabes, aun recuerdo el día que le dijiste a tu madre que no estudiarías medicina como ella.

**=-=-=-= FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

Sakura entro sigilosamente a su casa, era tarde y no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había permanecido hasta altas horas con sus amigos y menos cuando se acercaba la temporada de exámenes de admisión para la universidad.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita?

Sakura se congelo al escuchar la tétrica voz de su madre, empezó a sudar frio y reír, lo que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa– ¿Las peores?

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo Sakura –reprendió severamente la rubia.

- Lo siento, no fui mi intención, pero…

- No hay peros en esta casa y lo sabes bien, además tienes que estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, es muy difícil entrar en la carrera de medicina y necesitas sacar un porcentaje muy alto.

- Sabes de eso quería hablarte –levanto el dedo en seña de explicar algo.

- Adelante, dime.

- Pues lo he estado pensando y no voy a estudiar medicina –se preparo para recibir un grito de exaltación de su madre, agacho la cabeza y puso sus manos pidiendo perdón– lo siento –pero solo el silencio llego a sus oídos.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? –Tsunade parecía no entender la actitud de su hija.

- Lo siento porque… no voy a estudiar medicina –explico extrañada la pelirrosa.

- ¿Y qué piensas estudiar?

- Literatura, como papá, quiero escribir sobre grandes aventuras y amores imposibles –contaba muy emocionada Sakura– quiero que la gente viaje a mundos maravillosos al leer mis libros y que se olviden de los problemas de la vida real.

- Tú eres la que no se debe poner los pies sobre la tierra y no olvidarse del mundo real, los escritores no viven de sus libros.

- Pero es lo que yo quiero hacer –la ojijade se defendió subiendo el tono de su voz y clavando una dura mirada en la rubia.

- No me levantes la voz Sakura, soy tu madre –Tsunade levanto un dedo de advertencia.

- Si, pero no por ser mi madre vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida –las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono.

- ¿Otra vez peleando? –Jiraiya se apareció en la sala de la casa, donde su mujer e hija discutían.

- Papa, dile a mama que no puede ordenarme estudiar algo que no quiero.

- Con un escritor mal pagado tenemos suficiente –señalo molesta la ojimiel.

- Tranquilícense y sentémonos a hablar como personas civilizadas –el apelativo no le gusto a ninguna de las mujeres, ya que casi asesinan al peliblanco con la mirada.

Sakura tomo asiento junto a su padre y Tsunade en el sillón de enfrente– Le digo a mi mama que quiero estudiar literatura y ella me dice que no es una profesión bien pagada.

- Y en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella florecita –concedió la razón a la mujer de la casa– pero te apoyaremos en lo que decidas estudiar, ¿verdad Tsunade?

- Si, yo solo quería decirle que tal vez las cosas no serán tan fáciles, pero si es lo que ella quiere… adelante.

- Gracias mama –Sakura se incoó a los pies de su madre y se abrazo a su torso, restregando su cabeza – gracias, pensé que te molestarías –los jades comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de felicidad– pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

- La próxima vez que tengas que tomar una decisión, habla con nosotros y no te lo guardes, ¿sí? –Jiraiya se acerco a las mujeres, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tsunade y la otra sobre la melena rosa– Nosotros estamos aquí para guiarte, no para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

- Los amo –la pelirrosa se levanto y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su padre y otro en la de su madre, y brinco a las escaleras.

- Pero no creas que te salvaste del castigo por llegar tarde –Tsunade rio malévolamente y Sakura sudo frio.

**=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**KONOHA RECORDS**

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en el sofá de la oficina de Kakashi, mientras este revisaba unos papeles en completo silencio, el cual fue roto por el castaño– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la canción del concurso?

- ¿Presentarla en el concierto, como estaba planeado?

- Mmm, ya pensaste como se va a presentar ¿es con dos voces?

El peligris suspiro y coloco los papeles sobre el escritorio, lo había estado pensando días después que se entero del accidente, el tenia la idea de que Sakura hiciera la voz femenina como estaba en el demo; pero las cosas no parecían muy favorables.

Busco en su agenda, tomo el teléfono y espero a que contestaran – Tengo una propuesta para ti, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina para hablar? … Si puedes venir hoy por la tarde estaría bien … Gracias, nos vemos al rato –termino la llamada.

- ¿A quién llamaste?

- Ya lo veras –volvió a marcar– Naruto necesito que vengas esta tarde, tengo cosas que discutir… Nos vemos.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Naruto sobre la canción? Pero el interesado es Sasuke.

- Si, pero es mejor tener preparado a Naruto, en estos momentos Sasuke no está preparado para tomar decisiones.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Sasuke iba manejando por las calles de Tokyo, no tenía rumbo fijo, solo necesitaba pensar, pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos; nunca antes, o eso era lo que pensaba, había tenido tantas repercusiones como ahora.

- _Demonios, ¿porque no me hablaste con la verdad Sakura? ¿Qué no me tenías la suficiente confianza?_

El cantante tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía culpable de la situación en la que estaba la pelirrosa, además no debió haberse acostado con Karin a la primera de problemas y culpaba Sakura por no haberle contado la verdad.

Su mundo estaba hecho un enredo y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ánimos ni para la música, lo único que quería era saber que Sakura estaría bien, si tan solo pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos jade todo mejoraría aunque no quisiera verlo de nuevo.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL**

- Buenas tardes –Sasuke entro al cuarto con una orquídea rosa en sus manos, venía en su propio florero adornado con estrellas amarillas y una hermosa luna llena.

- Sasuke –la madre de Sakura se levanto del sillón desde donde veía a su hija, aun dormida.

- ¿Hay algo nuevo? –pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- No, hemos hecho varias pruebas, pero no sabemos porque Sakura aun no reacciona.

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor Tsunade-san?

- Adelante –invito la mujer a continuar.

- Me gustaría turnarme por las noches con ustedes para cuidarla.

- Pero sé que tienes mucho trabajo, Hinata me dijo que en un par de días tendrán un gran concierto en el domo de Tokyo.

- Es que, es mi culpa que…

- No te culpes muchacho –la voz de Jiraiya resonó a sus espaldas– no importa lo que haya sucedido entre Sakura-chan y tu, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí con ella.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**KONOHA RECORDS**

- Naruto… –Gaara intercepto a su rubio amigo antes de que llegara a la oficina de Kakashi.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con desgano.

- Quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo sigue Sakura?

- Pues los médicos dicen que su condición ya es estable –mientras hablaba Naruto se cruzo de brazos pensativo– solo hace falta que despierte para saber cuáles fueron los daños.

- ¿Cuando vayas a verla le puedes dar mis saludos?

- Claro, por cierto Gaara, ¿sabes para que quiere verme Kakashi?

- Mmm, será mejor que vayas a hablar con él –el ojiverde desvió la mirada, no quería someterse al escrutinio de los orbes azules.

- Estas más raro que de costumbre –camino con los brazos tras su nuca, unos pasos más adelante llego a una puerta con el letrero "Hatake Kakashi", toco un par de veces y sin esperar una contestación entro.

- Naruto, que bueno que estas aquí, ven siéntate –el peligris estaba muy ¿amable?

El rubio escaneo la oficina y se encontró con una chica, la cual le sonreía amigablemente; pero había algo que no era del total agrado de Naruto, tenía un mal presentimiento de esa "casual" reunión. Además estaba Shikamaru en la oficina y no traía muy buena cara, o mejor dicho estaba algo incomodo…

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Sasuke miro el cuarto, blanco, tanto blanco le enfermaba, no le gustaba, no era el estilo de la pelirrosa, porque seguramente ella tenía un cuarto mucho más adornado; lo imaginaba pintado de rosa o un color similar. Podía apostar que tenía muchos libros de literatura, porque Hinata y Jiraiya le había dicho que era una devoradora de libros, tal vez tenía muchas novelas románticas de esas en las chicas encontraban a su príncipe azul. Los libros estarían por todos lados, en estantes, en el suelo, en su cama; y no dudaría que ocuparían la mayor parte del espacio del cuarto. No tendría posters de cantantes, porque ella le había dicho que la escuela absorbía el 90 por ciento de su tiempo; pero el cambiaria eso, haría que Sakura tapizara sus paredes con posters de Sharingan, especialmente aquellos en donde el salía en primer plano.

Aunque el cuarto ya no se encontraba tan sobrio, como era de imaginarse muchos de los amigos de la ojijade lo llenaron de globos, flores, tarjetas, muñecos de peluche y una pequeña manta que decía "Recupérate pronto, nos haces falta"

Con plena seguridad se sentó en el brazo del sillón para estar más cómodo, puso la guitarra en sus piernas y empezó a tocar bajito, para no molestar a los demás pacientes, comenzó con unos cuantos acordes para calentar y preparar su voz.

**[ Sin Bandera / Si tú no Estás Aquí ]  
**No quiero estar sin ti  
si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
no quiero estar así...  
si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie

Si tú no estás aquí no se…  
Que diablos hago amándote  
si tú no estás aquí sabrás...  
que dios no va a entender por qué te vas

No quiero estar sin ti…  
Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
no quiero andar así…  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

Si tú no estás aquí no se…  
Que diablos hago amándote  
si tú no estás aquí sabrá...s  
que dios no va a entender por qué te vas

Derramare mis sueños  
si algún día no te tengo  
lo mas grande se hará lo más pequeño  
paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez

Tratando de entender quien hizo  
un infierno el paraíso  
no te vayas nunca porque no...  
No puedo estar sin ti…

Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire...  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
que dios no va atender porque te vas

Si tú no estás aquí  
que diablo hago amándote  
si tú no estás aquí sabrá...s  
que dios no va a entender por qué te vas

Si tú no estás aquí...

El moreno dejo de tocar, dejo la guitarra en el sillón y se asomo a la ventana, solo quedaba una semana y media para el concierto, se había programada para un día antes de navidad, estaba todo listo. Solo faltaba que Sakura despertara y estuviera capacitada para asistir y cantar su primera obra de arte, porque así la consideraba Sasuke; una pieza única hecha por un corazón herido pero con grandes esperanzas de recuperarse.

Aun estando con ella, y habiendo compartido su última composición, totalmente inspirada en lo que inundaba su corazón, se sentía vacio y confundido…

Culpa, un sentimiento que jamás creyó albergar en su corazón, lo atormentaba.

Miedo, a perder al ser más importante que tenía.

Amor, pensó que jamás lo encontraría, lo envolvía cuando estaba con Sakura.

Solo, quería ver y oír la risa de la pelirrosa nuevamente.

Ahora lo sabía, Sakura lo había embrujado con su alegría, sencillez y por sobre todo una chispa llena de amor que había logrado encender nuevamente su apagado corazón.

- Me haces falta Sakura –recargo su frente en la de la chica, cerrando sus ojos y rogando a kami porque oyera sus suplicas– Fuiste una revolución en mi vida, eres una molestia que no me deja dormir por las noches, te veo en mis sueños y deseo tenerte entre mis brazos; y por el día no sales de mis pensamientos, solo deseo verte sonreír, oírte llamarme con tu vocecita dulce y empalagosa, solo quiero que despiertes para decirte que me haces falta y que te amo… –lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro porque el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron, cayo dormido con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

Lamentablemente no pudo oír como el ritmo del corazón de Sakura cambiaba su ritmo a uno un poco más acelerado, parecía querer responderle…

**=-=-=-= FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

- Otousan –Sasuke se encontraba parado en una gran puerta de cristal– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Adelante, pero no tardes, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

El pelinegro respiro hondo– Vengo a avisarte que no pienso ir a la facultad de administración.

Fugaku levanto la vista del escritorio– Entonces piensas estudiar ¿economía? ¿Contaduría?

- No –aparto la vista de los ojos escrutadores de su padre– Me gane una beca para la Nacional de Música y...

- Quedamos que eso sería solo un hobby.

- No padre, TU dijiste que solo era un hobby, yo siempre lo he visto como una carrera –levanto la voz tratando de defender su sueño.

- Piénsalo bien Sasuke, porque si sigues con la idea de la música no pienso apoyarte.

- Puedes quedarte con tu dinero, no lo necesito y voy a seguir con mis planes de estudiar música –se dio media vuelta y tomo la manija de la puerta.

- Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate que perteneces a esta familia.

- No será muy difícil, jamás sentí que formaba parte de TU familia.

**=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

- Naruto-kun, llegaste temprano –Hinata estaba sentada frente al televisor, le había pedido a su novio que la dejara quedarse con él, su apartamento se sentía demasiado vacio sin su amiga.

- Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –la saludo depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de la pelinegra y sentándose a su lado.

- Aburrido –contesto triste– Preferiría estar en la escuela que sin Sakura-chan y esperándote aquí sola.

- Lo siento –atrajo a Hinata con un abrazo alrededor de sus hombros y acariciando su brazo – Sabes que el concierto esta próximo y no puedo dejar de ensayar.

- ¿Cómo esta Sasuke-san?

- No lo sé, hoy no lo vi, pero Kakashi me dijo que mañana iría a buscarlo a su apartamento y se plantaría ahí hasta que lo reciba.

- ¿Por qué?

Naruto suspiro pesadamente– Falta ensayar la canción de Sakura-chan.

- ¿Y? Seguro Sasuke-san se la sabe de memoria.

- Si, pero la canción es un dueto, ¿lo olvidaste?

Hinata se golpeo la frente con la palma– ¡Que tonta soy! ¿Y qué van a hacer con la voz femenina?

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, además no la hemos ensayado y para eso Kakashi quiere ver mañana a Sasuke.

.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Continuara -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Este capítulo es totalmente diferente al que había escrito, así que espero que haya quedado bien, no me termino de convencer pero bueno que se la va a hacer.

Gracias a todos por sus RR y por su apoyo, después de un six pack de chelas, un kilo de helado, una gripe que casi me mata, unas cuantas idas al cine, un corte de cabello y sus RR, pude regresar:

**Karen'sasusaku  
**(grax's q bueno que los capis toquen tu coranzocito, a mi también me dan ganas de llorar a veces)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(Narutin vs Sasuke, miradas, es un duelo a muerte, jajaja, no, el escribir jamás se debe volver una obligación pierde chiste, q pasara con Sakurita?)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(lamento los inconvenientes y q Saku aun no despierte, pero es para hacer sufrir a Sasuke-kun, muajaja)

**tania56  
**(jajaja, la tarea siempre queda al último y no debería ser así, pero el vicio es más poderoso)

**Maistop  
**(t falto cómica, no? Jajaja, es que una historia debe tener de todo para que sea interesante)

**setsuna17  
**(jojo, gracias por tus ánimos)

**ViirY  
**(hola Inner de Viiry y Viiry, y viceversa, gracias por su apoyo incondicional ojala el mundo se acabara esta semana, no me caería nada mal, jajaja virgen y sin haber amado, cofcofyasomosmuchascofcof, terminar fic eso espero hacerlo pronto, yo las kiero musho, las antepenúltimas pero no de las más importantes)

**DanielitaXx  
**(grax lamento tardarme)

**Love and Dead  
**(jojo, grax por la invitación, y aunq no soy fan de yaoi hare el intento de leerlo ^^')

Por agregarla a su lista:

**Minerva85**

**o0o vero-chan o0o**

**.**

**u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u  
Cada RR que dejen es como una pluma (hane),  
y entre más sean crean alas y ayudan a mi  
imaginación a levantar el vuelo para poder  
seguir escribiendo, me regalas un RR?  
u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u u.u**


	9. U R MY Way Back Into Love

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.  
LA CANCION QUE UTILICE TAMPOCO, ES DE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "MUSIC AND LYRICS"**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: PREPAREN SU REPRODUCTOR DE MÚSICA QUE HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE ESCUCHAR:  
**

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 9. YOU ARE MY WAY BACK INTO LOVE **

**TOKYO DOME**

Sasuke llego al domo, Kakashi lo había estado llamando todos los días, se presento temprano a su apartamento, y aunque no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Sakura tuvo que asistir a los últimos tres días de ensayos. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Sasuke diera su visto bueno al audio y que ensayara las canciones.

Estuvieron un par de horas, hasta que Kakashi pidió que cortaran con el ensayo.

- Bien chicos, creo que ahora solo falta ensayar una canción más –Sasuke frunció el ceño, él sabía a lo que se refería– Podrías subir al escenario Tenten –invito el peligris a la castaña a su lado.

- Claro Kakashi-san –con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos chocolates, la chica subió, tomo un micrófono y saludo al elenco de Sharingan.

- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Kiba a Gaara.

- El nuevo producto de Konoha Records, dicen que tiene una muy buena voz –aclaro el pelirrojo no muy emocionado– Pero me huele a problemas –termino sin apartar la vista del pelinegro.

- ¿Para que esta aquí? –Sasuke cuestiono con gran irritación en su voz.

- Pues para que más Sasuke, ella va a cantar contigo la canción ganadora del concurso.

El lugar se inundo en un silencio mortal, nadie cabía en la sorpresa, una aura oscura rodeo al cantante.

- Va a ser un honor cantar a tu lado Sasuke-kun –la chica estaba sumamente emocionada.

- No me vuelvas a llamar así –siseo peligrosamente el ojinegro.

- Sasuke… por favor… tranquilízate –Naruto al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo, se acerco rápidamente, conocía perfectamente lo explosivo que era.

- No pienso cantar esa canción con ella ni con nadie más que no sea Sakura –vocifero fuera de sí.

- Lamentablemente Sakura-chan no está aquí, además no es cantante –contesto severamente Kakashi– y tenemos que cumplir con el concierto y la disquera.

- No me interesa ni la disquera, ni los conciertos y mucho menos esta chica –señalo sin ningún recato a la castaña– esa canción es exclusivamente de Sakura.

- Porque no la escuchas una vez y luego tomamos una decisión –trato de conciliar el rubio, pero parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Mira Sasuke no voy a aguatar tus berrinches de niño mimado –a Kakashi se le acababa la paciencia– de cualquier modo tenemos que ensayar la canción.

- Pues hagámoslo con el demo que grabo Sakura –sugirió Shikamaru tranquilamente– se ahogan en un vaso de agua, ¡que problemáticos!

- Porque no lo dijiste antes, casi se destripan aquí –alardeo Naruto al ver las miradas asesinas entre Kakashi y Sasuke.

- Entonces lo dejamos para mañana –Kakashi se fue sin despedirse.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero ya no va a ser necesaria tu intervención –se excuso Temari con Tenten.

- No hay problema, yo pensé que ellos querían que yo cantara la canción –arrugo el papel que traía entre sus manos– pero veo que ni siquiera estaban enterados.

- La cosa los tomo por sorpresa –la rubia acariciaba la espalda de Tenten cariñosamente.

- Esa chica… Sakura, es muy afortunada –Temari la miro sin entender, pero siguió la mirada chocolate y capto parte del mensaje– ella volvió el sueño de muchas realidad, conquistar el corazón de Sasuke-san.

La rubia formo una sonrisa sincera– Yo creo que no fue la única ganadora.

- Ojala pudiera conocerla.

- Algún día será –las chicas salieron del auditorio.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

Era la noche del concierto, todo estaba listo, bueno casi todo, y aunque seguían discutiendo como harían la presentación de la canción ganadora, Sasuke propuso que la mejor opción era poner la pista donde estaba grabada la voz de Sakura y se explicara al público la razón de esta decisión.

El lugar estaba lleno, tras bambalinas Hinata acompañaba al grupo, especialmente a Naruto que se encontraba muy nervioso y emocionado por la gran presentación.

- ¡Wuau! ¡¿Ya viste cuanta gente Hinata-chan?! El lugar esta a reventar.

- Si, Naruto-kun, pero eso es porque ustedes son grandiosos.

- Ni tanto –rio alegre por las alabanzas de la pelinegra– lo dices porque eres mi chica y quieres hacerme sentir bien.

- Claro que no, si fuera así el lugar no estaría lleno –se colgó del cuello del rubio– además tu eres el mejor de todos.

- No le digas eso, sino se le van a subir los humos –Kiba interrumpió los elogios con un comentario a su puro estilo– aparte de que Naruto es el peor de todos.

- Con amigos como tu quien quiere enemigos, Kiba...

- Pero Kiba tiene razón, además siempre se puede encontrar a un mejor bajista –el pelirrojo se unió a la conversación mientras espiaba a la audiencia.

- Mou, que malos son –Naruto simulo estar triste y comenzar a llorar.

Los demás integrantes de la conversación reían por las caras tan graciosas que hacía el rubio. Pero alguien presente, no estaba tan feliz, este no era el día que había imaginado, mucho menos el que quería estar viviendo.

**=-=-=-=-= FLASHBACK =-=-=-=-=**

- Hola –entro al cuarto de hospital, repleto de cosas bonitas para la pelirrosa, le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado, tomo la mano de ella y la acaricio– Ayer continuaron los problemas con Kakashi, el insiste que debería ensayar la canción con esa chica –dijo refiriéndose a Tenten– pero no puedo permitir que cualquier cante tu canción, nuestra canción –se corrigió, la canción la habían escrito los dos, juntos, ella la letra y el la música, con su ayuda– Pero estoy en camino de convencerlos de que usen el demo que tu grabaste, no quiero oírla en la voz de otra persona –suspiro triste– Sabes, tengo mucho trabajo con lo del concierto, así que no podre venir a verte, pero solo serán un par de días te lo prometo.

- No te preocupes Sasuke –Jiraiya entro y oyó lo ultimo dicho por el pelinegro– Nosotros te tendremos al tanto de cualquier cambio.

- Se lo agradecería mucho Jiraiya-san, aunque no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin verla.

- Lo sé, pero tienes responsabilidades que atender y no puedes solo ignorarlas.

Sasuke rio amargamente– Eso mismo me dijo mi padre antes de echarme de la casa y desconocerme como su hijo.

- No entiendo como un padre puede hacer algo así –se acerco y acaricio la mano libre de la pelirrosa– los hijos son lo más importante que uno puede tener.

- Para mi padre no es así, para los Uchiha los negocios están antes que cualquier otra cosa.

- El dinero va y viene, el amor es otra cosa.

- Sakura es muy afortunada –miro con tanto amor y ternura a la chica, que Jiraiya, por primera vez sintió que su hija había encontrado al hombre de sus cuentos de princesas, aquel que merecía su corazón– Tiene unos padres que la quieren y apoyan, en cierta forma la envidio, tiene más de lo que yo pude soñar alguna vez y que el dinero me arrebato.

**=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=**

- Dejen de jugar niños –Kakashi interrumpió los recuerdos de Sasuke– En dos minutos salen al escenario.

- Que bien –todos estaban emocionados, menos Sasuke, el se sentía solo.

- Hmp.

- Todo estará bien Sasuke-san –Hinata le hizo una seña para que se agachara– ella seguramente podrá escucharte –le susurro al oído.

- Gracias –el semblante triste del moreno cambio solo un poco.

Los encargados de la organización dieron la señal para que el grupo saliera a escena y en cuanto su figura piso el escenario los gritos no pararon. Al final Sasuke salió y con el micrófono en mano se paro al frente del escenario para dar las gracias por la asistencia y algunas palabras para animar a sus seguidores. Cantaron todo su repertorio, las canciones de su primer disco, las que ya se conocían del segundo e hicieron el lanzamiento de algunas nuevas.

Sasuke volvió a tomar la posición al frente del escenario, respiro hondo y reunió el valor para hablar.

- Como recordaran hace un par de semanas lanzamos un concurso –camino unos pasos con la vista en el suelo– y prometimos que esta noche conocerían esa canción, y lo prometido es deuda; pero primero déjenme contarles algo –hizo una breve pausa– La canción que van a escuchar la escribió una chica muy talentosa, tuve la fortuna de conocerla y trabajar a su lado para componer la música; desgraciadamente ella sufrió un accidente y se encuentra en coma en el hospital –parecía que la voz se le quebraba al moreno, cosa que conmovió a todos en el lugar– nuestro representante pensó en que lo mejor sería que alguien cantara la canción conmigo esta noche, pero me rehusé, ¿Por qué? simple, quiero que ustedes, como yo, tengan la dicha de escuchar su voz; por lo que decidimos usar el demo que grabamos. Espero que sea de su agrado, "Way back into love" dedicada a todos ustedes y especialmente a Haruno Sakura, deseando que pueda escucharla.

**[ Way Back into Love / Hugh Grant y Haley Bennett / Music and Lyrics ]**

La melodía comenzó a sonar en el domo, una canción tipo pop y…

**I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
**_(la voz de la chica se oía en vivo, algo que desconcertó a todos incluso a Sasuke)_  
**I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on  
**_(del fondo de las gradas una silla de ruedas con Sakura se acercaba al escenario)_

_(El no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo comenzó a cantar)  
_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need'em again someday  
**_(en cuanto llego a los pies del escenario el ojinegro se agacho para verla)_  
**I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
**_(Sasuke extendió una mano y Sakura la alcanzo ambos sonrieron)_

_(Jiraiya ayudo a su hija a subir al escenario sentándola en el suelo)  
_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
**_(Sasuke la cargo abrazándola por la cintura)_  
**Oh oh oh**

**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
**_(permanecieron mirandose a los ojos)  
_**I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
**_(una sonrisa tonta adornaba sus labios)_

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions  
**_(Sasuke pensaba que este era uno más de sus sueños)_

**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
**_(ninguno quería despegarse del otro)  
_**And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
**_(solo estaban ellos en el lugar, los demás estaban de sobra)_

**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
**_(su mayor deseo se concedió, ella estaba ahí, con el)_**  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
**_(y negaba con la cabeza, algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente)_

**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
**_(Sakura acaricio el rostro del moreno con la mano libre)  
_**And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
**_(Sasuke sonrió de la manera más dulce que alguien haya visto)  
_**And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
**_(cerraron su interpretación con un tierno beso)_

El auditorio estallo en aplausos y llanto, la pareja había logrado transmitir sus sentimientos, tristeza, alegría, amor, la canción fue un rotundo éxito.

Pego su frente a la de la chica y le susurro– Despertaste, ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer, pero no quise que te avisaran.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto contrariado.

- Estaba enojada.

- Molesta.

- Siento interrumpirlos, pero el público pide que canten de nuevo –Naruto se acerco sonriendo alegremente– Hola Sakura-chan.

- ¿Te sientes con energías para hacerlo? –Sasuke no pudo ocultar el tono preocupado de su voz.

- Si permaneces a mi lado, soy capaz de todo.

= O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o = O.o =

**UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUES**

- Sasuke-kun… –el grito resonó en todo el departamento.

El dueño del nombre llego hasta el cuarto en menos de un minuto– ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿necesitas algo?

Sakura estaba tendida en la cama, con una pierna enyesada y una cajita transparente en las piernas.

- Sip –afirmo enérgicamente, lo que al moreno le pareció algo infantil pero encantador– mmm –estiro los brazos.

- ¿Y eso qué? –Sasuke parecía no entender el mensaje, o mejor dicho se hacía el que no entendía.

Sakura comenzaba a hacer un puchero y a arrugar el entrecejo, se estaba cansando de pedir un abrazo– Eres malo y eso no es bueno –una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa.

- Tsk, pareces una niña mimada con un toque diabólico –negó ligeramente con la cabeza Sasuke.

- Tienes que hacer puntos extras –advirtió Sakura– aun no estoy muy contenta por lo que sucedió.

- Ni yo con tus mentirotas –gateo en la cama, hasta rozar su nariz con la de la ojijade.

- Si pero yo no te puse los cuernos con otro –acuso venenosamente– solo no te dije mi verdadero nombre.

- Y con eso basto para el enorme malentendido que se formo –mientras hablaba rozaba los labios de Sakura con los suyos.

- Prometamos que no mas mentiras –abrazo el cuello de Sasuke con ambos brazos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

- Hmp –una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? –los ojos jades se entrecerraron examinando los gestos de Sasuke.

- Tendrás que averiguarlo, Sa-ku-ra –advirtió apoderándose apasionadamente de los labios de ella.

Sakura profundizo el beso enredando sus gráciles dedos en las hebras negras, un resplandor resalto entre la obscuridad del cabello, un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda brillo con la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, un diamante resplandeciente coronaba la joya.

La cajita que descansaba en las piernas de Sakura, cayó al suelo, revelando un disco compacto en cuya portada estaba una fotografía de Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y Sasuke, y de fondo un pequeño pétalo de cerezo. El pequeño libro que acompañaba la obra, se abrió en una página:

Sakura, you are my Way Back Into Love…

.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- FIN -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Y con esto doy por terminado mi tercer fic, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo, fue una idea que nació al escuchar por enésima vez la canción que tome prestada para titular la historia, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a lo LARGO de la historia, contando que dije que serían tres capítulos ^^', pero la cosa se hizo más larga de lo que pensé.

Gracias por sus RR:

**ViirY  
**(yo también las extrañe, u.u, es q se merecen el saludo más largo, porque ambas se merecen un saludin, correr en círculos, eso solo se lo había escuchado a mi amiga la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, soy mala porque me gusta serlo, muajajaja, yo también las quiero masivamente inner jijiji, gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad leer RR como el tuyo me sube el ánimo y me hacen reír como no tienes idea, no limites el tiempo de babeo viendo a Sasuke-sexy-kun, solo recuerda proteger tu compu para que no se descomponga, qué más puedo decir, gracias por los hersheys de almendra, no soy alérgica por cierto, yo también las quiero mucho y espero que las siguientes historias que escriba también las lean, porque sería lindo volver a leernos)

**tania56  
**(que tal el despertar? A poco no quedo bonito, nadie se lo esperaba o sí? El sufrimiento llego a su fin y tuvo su buena recompensa)

**Love and Dead  
**(tenías razón, la canción sin Sakura no sería nada, ella tenía que cantarla con Sasuke-kun, para que pudiera llegar a los corazoncitos de todos)

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, SU APOYO Y SOBRE TODO SU PACIENCIA, Y ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO SUS RR AUNQUE SE HAYA ACABADO LA COSA, Y LES PIDO QUE AGUARDEN CON PACIENCIA, AUN TENGO MUCHAS COSAS EN MENTE PARA FUTURAS HISTORIAS Y PROMETO QUE EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO RETOMAR LA QUE LES DEBO.

SE DESPIDE CON UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO, SU AMIGA  
= SAKURA-CHAN =


End file.
